


Skiing Lessons for Beginners

by Lizzy0305



Series: Skiing Lessons [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Humor, Multi, Romance, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is a disgrace to the Muggle sport that is skiing. At least that is what his former professor, Severus Snape believes. Now what can a professor do when he sees a student struggle with his lesson? He teaches, of course. Fluffy, snowy, slashy one shot. HP/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new story! Don't worry I'm almost done with the next chapter for Secrets of Midnight but I went skiing last week and this idea came to me and I just couldn't get the plot bunny out of my head. Not to mention I would do anything to procrastinate writing the smut for SoM. Hehe.
> 
> Anyway this is a LONG OneShot story, but I made it multichaptered because of the "lessons". But do not worry, I'll get you a new chapter every day, or every other day, depending on how fast the editing will be done. The chapters will be very short though. I already have nine out of the ten chapters ready.
> 
> I'm very very grateful for Sexy. Lil.Emo and DravenDestroyer for the very fast and very great editing. I'm so happy you two are helping me out with the stories :3 Thank you thank you thank you
> 
> Next to the usual Severus/Harry there's also mention of Ron/Hermione and Fred/George/Draco. But just mentioned. The story is Post War.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this!
> 
> Cheers,
> 
> Liz

 

**\- Lesson One -**

_**Though learning from a friend would seem more fun, it would be more rewarding for the beginner skier to hire a professional instructor.** _

* * *

 

 

“Can we just go and have a drink?” Harry shouted frustrated. “I think I might be better at this drunk.” He was already horrible enough when he was sober, he absolutely _had to_ be better when drunk. Or maybe he wouldn’t be freezing like this with some alcohol in his system.

“Drunken skiers are the worst, Harry.” Hermione commented sliding gracefully next to him. “They don't look where they are going and they aren’t even careful enough to be on the slopes. It’s too dangerous.”

Harry didn’t want to say he only meant it as a joke, as it was he wasn’t sure he did. He definitely wanted to drink something before he continued to torture himself with this... _sport_.

“Still... Can we?” Harry asked staring at the girl with huge begging eyes. He stood up and brushed off the snow from his ass and knees.

Hermione considered him for a second “Okay, let’s go.” She then sighed in resignation. “But we should wait for the-“

She was interrupted when two men burst out from between the trees nearby, sliding towards them in alarming speed on their snowboards. Both men were wearing a three piece suit that Harry knew was not considered the regular skiing clothing, however they did not seem to care about it when Hermione previously commented on it.

Fred and George stopped right next to Harry, almost knocking him back into the snow and Harry looked at them with envy as he realized the black suit looked spotless on both wizards even though they had been snowboarding for hours. And among the trees none the less, not on the trail, like Harry.

“Harry-“

“Old boy-“

“You look like-“

“Someone just-“

“Attempted-“

“To transform you-“

“Into a snowman.” Fred and George finished together and for a second Harry contemplated to either turn _those two_ into snowmen or simply knock them into the snow. He disregarded the idea as he was sure he would sooner fall over himself then touch these two or even grab his wand. Not to mention the trail was crowded with happily skiing Muggles. Someone could still see him use magic, even though they were standing at the edge of the forest. Harry attempted to get away from the people as much as possible, partly because he didn’t want to uphold anyone but mostly he liked to think that they wouldn’t pay him much attention if he didn’t make an idiot out of himself in the middle of the slope.

“Yeah, thanks.” He murmured at the twins giving them a look that hopefully carried murderous intensions and not despair.

“Still not getting the hang of it, are you mate?” Ron asked joining their group.

“Nope.” Harry admitted.

“Want us to help?” Fred grinned at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

Harry snorted and shook his head. He was pretty sure that the twins ‘helping’ would mean they would bring him up to the hardest trail and leave him there to come down any way he could. However, Harry had to admit, it might be more helpful than what Hermione had been doing so far. Well, he didn’t actually blame Hermione for his lack of progress in skiing, the girl did everything she could but Harry just... didn’t feel it.

When he tried Quidditch, well, flying with a broom, it was instinctive. He didn’t need to learn the basic manoeuvres, they just came to him. It was gut feeling. But the only gut feeling he had now was nausea every time he came relatively close to a tree, another skier, or maybe the edge of the trail. That was the worst. Sometimes one of the sides ended in a cliff and Harry was actually terrified that he would lose even that tiny control he had over his skis and just run through that weak net; because really, did they actually think that net would withhold _anyone_?

He shuddered as his eyes wandered to the nearest cliff. It was far away but it didn’t matter, the cramp in his stomach intensified.

“Okay, can we go now please?” He looked around his friends. “I would rather laugh at the lack of my abilities next to glass of beer.”

Ron sniggered next to him but nodded and turned around to slide down to the nearest bar which to Harry’s relief was nowhere near any ravine. Harry too, got back on his skis and attempted to slide down however he managed to fall over two times during the 30 feet distance he had to do. Hermione and the twins followed him with the same speed and twins even fell with him. Harry noticed he was ridiculed but he found it much funnier than insulting so he laughed with them.

The sun was brightly shining over them so they sat outside. A waiter came right away and took their orders for the four beers and one hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon. Harry was glad to finally be seated as his legs were almost trembling from the exercise. No matter how much he hated skiing itself, at the moment he had to admit that it was rather a nice sport, or at least it was tied to locations that were rather beautiful.

They were at the top of the mountain, he and Hermione were working their way slowly downwards on an easy trail while Fred, George and Ron were wandering all around the place, disregarding trails, carving their own path through thick, fresh snow. The sunshine was blinding and the air fresh and Harry felt rather good being away from the London smog.

Unlike the others, he never skied before though. It was Hermione’s idea, who else’s would it have been really. Years ago, sometime after she and Ron got together, Ron was about to meet Hermione’s parents for the first time. Mr and Mrs Granger thought it would be nice to celebrate Christmas abroad together so they invited Ron too. Ron reluctantly accepted the invitation more afraid to make a bad impression on them than skiing. They spent a week in France and Harry was surprised to hear that Ron actually enjoyed his time there. And even found that skiing was fun, especially after Mr Granger taught him how to do it. It was a nice bonding time for them, while the ladies watched and enjoyed the show.

The next year, Ron suggested the twins join him and Hermione for a trip. By that time Ron talked so much about skiing that Fred and George became actually curious about this insane sounding Muggle sport. However, they preferred to learn snowboarding. And they did. Magnificently, Harry thought. They seemed natural in it, by the end of the week they had out performed Ron and flew high with their snowboards and improvised tricks and, naturally being the Weasley twins, they finished the week off the trails, zigzagging between huge trees and more often than not rocks and even animals too.

This happened two years ago. Obviously Harry was always invited too but he always declined. Sometimes because of work, sometimes because of Sirius and Remus and little Dorian. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to come, if not for skiing but at least hanging out with his friends was more than enough reason for him to want to come, it was just that there always seem to be something in the way.

Well, not this year anyway. Hermione asked him and this year everything was good to go. So they reserved a little cabin in the woods and arrived there yesterday. About where exactly that ‘there’ was, Harry wasn’t sure. It had a long French name and none of them were able to pronounce it except Hermione. They just called it _Here_.

_Here_ was a beautiful little town, surrounded by enormous mountains and covered with fluffy, sparkling white snow. Smaller streams and a bigger river crossed the charming town and Harry felt like he just apparated into a winter postcard.

Then the skiing lessons started and the vacation turned into a nightmare.

At first he felt excited. Then anxious. Then simply terrified. Skiing was not his sport, he realized after spending about an hour on his skis. After the second hour, he was already planning his escape from _Here_. After the third hour he just wanted to drink away the misery that was skiing. Although, Harry was still reluctant to call whatever he was doing ’skiing’.

George, who was sitting across the table, loosened his tie before sipping his beer.

“You really shouldn’t be wearing that.” Hermione commented the unusual outfit.

“Cut it Hermione,” Fred laughed. “This is perfect.” He looked down on himself, sweeping a bit of snow from his shoulder.

“You’ll catch a cold.” She protested. Unlike the twins she was wearing proper skiing outfit: white thick pants with grey patterns and a deep purple ski jacket. A long white scar was around her neck, her own work. Ron was wearing simple black pants and a grass green jacket with a bit of white around the shoulders and the back of the arms; Christmas gifts from Hermione. His green scarf was also Hermione’s creation not for Christmas just out of love and wanting to keep her fiancé warm.

Harry decided to buy black ski pants too and with that a midnight blue jacket with colourful tartan patterns on it. He thought he looked rather good in it, though Hermione reminded him that was not the main purpose of the outfit. If he knew skiing would be this horrible he never would have purchased any of his gear though.

George told him earlier that they had put some magic around themselves so that the suit would repel water and snow and keep warm even if they were buried under a mountain of snow, so Harry wasn’t concerned about the twins getting sick during the holiday. When Harry asked why were they even wearing a _suit_ of all the things they could wear while snowboarding, George only shrugged and said “’Cause it’s fun” and walked away grinning. Since then Harry realized that wearing a three piece suit wasn’t that much of a weird thing to do on a slope. He saw Muggles with funny hats all over the place, others wore impossible colours, like the colour scale of the rainbow and he even saw a man dressed up in monkey costume. He realized this was all okay here and he liked that.

He took a sip from his beer listening to the chitchat of his friends and enjoying the sunshine when suddenly something caught his eyes. Platinum blond hair moved couple of tables away and though he was sure a lot of people had platinum blonde hair he still stood up and walk towards the owner of the hair. To his surprise there was another man at the table with the same hair however longer, much longer. And another one, with shoulder length hair that was black, like the darkest night.

Harry felt a twitch in his stomach as he recognized the person to whom the black mane belonged to. It wasn’t the unpleasant twitch he felt near the precipice; it was rather a nice jolt and nearer to his groin than his stomach actually.

He walked to the table but no one paid any attention to him until he spoke.

“What’s going on here, secret Death Eater meeting?” He grinned at the blonde, purposefully ignoring the very familiar sneer he received from the other side of the table.

Draco snapped up his head but then realized it was Harry who spoke and a grin showed up on his face instantly. “What the actual fuck are you doing here, Potter?” He laughed standing up reaching a hand towards Harry, who shook it with an equally grinning face. Then Harry leaned towards Lucius Malfoy and initiated a handshake which was accepted right away followed by a pleasant, “Hello Potter”.

Then Harry turned towards Snape and reach out his hand the third time. The man was casually leaning on the table with a hand around his mug of tea. At least Harry suspected it was tea. He didn’t fail to notice the long fingers, nor the appalled sneer that welcomed him.

“Severus, don't be a jerk.” Draco said and Snape accepted his hand, however the contact was very brief to Harry’s displeasure.

“So, Potter, what on Earth brings you here?” Draco asked again motioning for Harry to sit.

“I guess the same thing that brings you here,” Harry gestured towards Draco’s snowboard boots with his head and then draw his hand in front of his own body. “Sunshine, snow, cold and skiing. Why don't you all come over to our table, the twins would be delighted to see you again.” Harry teased and didn’t fail to notice the slight blush on Malfoy’s cheeks.

After Draco, Lucius and Snape joined their table, Harry actually felt immensely better. He realized again that skiing wasn’t the only thing he came here to do; he also wanted to spend more time with his friends.

Though it was still quite early in the day, another round of beer arrived with the new people. Harry however switched to non-alcoholic as he realized Hermione must be right regarding his ability to concentrate when under the influence of alcohol.

They were chatting happily in the bright forenoon sunshine, but he only paid attention with one ear. He was very glad that they run into the Malfoys, Harry and the family were in good terms ever since the war, and he considered Draco a very good friend. Snape however... Harry had to admit the man felt like a shock to him. They hadn’t met since the trials after the war, when Harry fiercely argued for Snape’s innocence. They won but Snape took off without a ‘thank you’ or even a look at Harry. This, Harry painfully admitted to himself during a drunken night, made him feel quite terrible. He didn’t want to go into details regarding his feelings for the man but he was sure there _were_ some kinds of feelings. He _knew_ because he tried to avoid facing said feelings ever since that drunken night.

Snape smiled absentmindedly at something Lucius said and Harry was surprised to feel the tremble in his stomach again. Snape looked younger and healthier. His black hair shined in the sunshine, his sharp, endless eyes mirrored mirth as he watch Fred imitate something. One side of his mouth was still curled into a barely noticeable half smile. His lips... Harry licked his own lips as he stared at Snape’s. Then he felt eyes on him and the mouth he was observing smiled again. He looked into Snape’s eyes and his bubble suddenly burst and what he heard got through his clouded mind.

Fred was imitating Harry’s previous, rather ridiculous attempts at skiing.

“It’s my _first_ day, okay?” Harry cried, shooting daggers at Fred who just laughed even harder. Harry grabbed his beer and took a mouthful but after a moment of resentment he couldn't help himself and he laughed with the others too. Over the edge of his glass he let his eyes dart to Snape again and found the man looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

He cast his glance down like a kid who was caught doing something wrong then he remembered he wasn’t a kid anymore so he looked back, right into the black eyes and raised an eyebrow at Snape as if challenging him to speak up. Snape didn’t though and Harry could swear he saw a small smile appear at the edge of those nice lips, but it was gone before Harry could enjoy it.

 


	2. Lesson Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own my soul to Sexy.Lil.Emo for the great help with the editing. All remaining mistakes are mine.  
> Draven, darling, please get better soon!

**  
 – Lesson Two –  **

****

__**The beginner skier should always listen to the instructor. Meanwhile the instructor should also listen to the skier. Not everyone learns in the same manner.** _ _

* * *

__

__

Harry stepped into his skis awkwardly again. Malfoy was sitting on the snow next to him, working his boots into his board’s binding. The twins were already several feet away shouting at Draco to hurry up. Ron was pressing a bashful kiss on Hermione’s cheeks before taking off, with Lucius dashing right after him.

Harry gripped his poles and looked at Hermione for instructions. She was looking after Ron’s retreating back with a cute, eerie smile on her face. Harry tried to slide next to her but the front of his skis came upon each other and he almost fell forward. Fortunately, Hermione was still in her own little word and she didn’t notice the mishap.

Unfortunately, someone else did.

“Potter, what on Merlin’s beard are you doing?” Snape taunted behind him.

“Skiing.” Harry answered with his dignity in pieces.

“You call that... _inept_ movement skiing?” Snape sneered.

Harry wanted to turn around and glare at Snape but his move was too sudden and his legs were shaky and the snow slippery so he fell over _again_.

He forgot about the pain in his ass when he saw Snape standing over him. The man looked stunningly hot with his black pants and equally jet black jacket which seemed to be actually tailored to the tall man. No one should be allowed to look this sexy in ski pants, Harry thought to himself. This should be illegal. This could actually be _dangerous_ towards skiers as it drew too much attention, he realized.

Harry pushed the lever behind his boots down to get out of his skis and finally stand up. He was aware of the heavy gaze that followed his movements as he pulled himself up from the snow. He attached his skis again and looked defiantly at Snape.

“You are a disgrace to this sport, Potter.” Snape sneered condemningly.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Hermione’s voice reached him and Harry turned towards the girl nodding.

He could hear the clicks behind him as Snape stepped into the bindings too. He tried to ignore the man as much as he could and edged forward to reach Hermione. He miscalculated the steep however and suddenly found himself rushing past the girl, strait down the trail. He felt a rush of adrenalin and suddenly it became quite clear to him that he was about to die. The precipice came closer and closer and this time there wasn’t even a net that could hold him up. His heartbeat was drumming in his head and the shock in his system prevented him to think logically.

Out of nowhere something clashed against his back and he was about to scream. Did someone just deliberately push him to go faster towards that sheer drop he was about to fall down? But there were hands on his hips, he felt a firm grip and he noticed black and white skis at the outer sides of his own. The body behind him grunted disapprovingly as it steered them out of danger with a nice wide curve while slowing them down and then after an eternity they came to a halt far from the cliff.

“Are you purposely trying to kill yourself?” Snape snapped behind him and Harry thought he heard something like worry in the question. That would be impossible for very obvious reasons so this must have been from the adrenalin, Harry concluded.

Snape let go of his hips and slid away from behind Harry and Harry didn’t fail to notice that he already missed the warmness of the other’s body. Not to mention the stability. He swayed and almost tripped over again but managed to stick his poles into the snow just in time.

Snape slid next to him and Harry watched the man in awe as he stopped with his back to the slope, his skis forming a V, and not even gliding backwards one bit.

“How are you doing that?” Harry asked fascinated.

“What were you _doing_ back there, Potter?” Snape barked at him again and Harry raised his eyes from the skis to the man.

“What do you think, Snape?” He retorted with a grimace. “I couldn't stop.”

“You idiot.” Snape sneered again. He turned parallel to the steepness of the trail and stepped out of the bindings. “Do you know what you do in a situation like that?” Snape asked and Harry actually looked at him in sheer disbelief.

“Don't you think,” Harry started slowly, his anger flaring up, “that if I knew what _the hell_ to do, I would have _bloody_ done it?”

“Well, next time you manage to get yourself in a situation like this, try and keep this little word of advice in that empty head of yours,” Snape growled as he stepped right next to Harry. He looked Harry in the eyes and with a sudden but forceful move he pushed Harry to the ground. “You fall.”

Harry looked at him with wide eyes, mostly because he knew he should have thought about this. Falling on his side carried far less danger than falling down a cliff. That was all he was doing all day and the only time falling would have been the thing he _had to_ do, it didn’t even occur to him. He kind of understood the disapproving look on Snape’s face but couldn’t help himself and feel like he just messed up a potion again. If he was now comparing skiing to Potions that must mean his dislike towards the sport just went beyond acceptable.

“Get up,” Snape ordered and Harry was stunned to feel that for one of his body parts ‘getting up’ wasn’t as a difficult task to achieve as it was for him. He reached towards the lever again but Snape kicked his hand away with his boot. “Use the poles.”

So Harry tried. He stuck them in the snow and tried to lean on them to push himself up but his skis moved forward and he panicked so he sat back down and looked at Snape with reprehension.

“I’m going to slide forward.” Harry noted sitting in the snow.

“No you won’t.” Snape replied. “Push yourself up with one shift motion.”

Harry pressed against the ground and moved as if taking off to play Quidditch. He was more surprised than glad that it actually worked.

“I did it!” He exclaimed looking at Snape, brushing the snow from his ass.

“Good for you, Potter.” Snape said in a bored voice and pushed Harry down again. Harry collapsed disgracefully onto the snow with a loud thud but he didn’t care. He noticed how Snape’s eyes followed his hand as it rushed over his ass and that made him happy enough to tolerate being smacked on the ground. “Again.” Snape sneered.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Hermione arrived next to them. Harry just nodded and stood up again.

“Look, I can stand up without undoing the binds!” He smiled at the girl.

“Oh, that’s really good Harry!” Hermione beamed at him.

“Miss Granger, I believe you can go after your fiancé for now, this will take... a while.” Snape suggested pushing Harry down yet again. “Again, Potter.”

Hermione looked at Harry anxiously. “Are you going to be okay?” She asked.

But before Harry could say a word Snape spoke again. This time harshly and Harry was reminded of their terrible Potions lessons again.

“Go.” Snape ordered the girl but he wasn’t looking at Hermione, his eyes were fixed on Harry. Hermione squeaked lightly and took off with an almost silent “Good luck, Harry”.

“Some friend you are...” Harry murmured pushing himself up again, this time even though his skis moved a bit further he didn’t panic and managed to stand up.

“I’m getting the hang of this.” Harry commented proudly.

“Just because you managed to stand up, that does not mean you are ‘getting the hang of’ anything.” Snape said mordantly.

“Shut up.” Harry mumbled as he dropped to the ground again, however this time on purpose. He stood up without any problem and looked at Snape who was staring at him.

“If you want me to teach you, mind your manners Potter.”

“Who said I _want_ you to teach me?” Harry asked smugly.

“Well, in that case.” Snape said putting on his skis again. Harry knew he was about to run off and that was something Harry really didn’t want.

“Hey, Snape, wait! That was a joke.” Harry shouted after the man just in time. Snape looked back at him. “Do I need to call you Sir or Professor?”

“I am no longer your Professor, Potter, so that would be unnecessary.” Snape remarked. “Now... Come to me.”

Well that was something Harry always dreamed of hearing from Snape however in much more different circumstances. Right now however, the command made him feel uneasy.

“I have absolutely no idea how to do that without falling again.” Harry admitted.

“Right now you are leaning on the right edge of your skis, right Potter?” Snape asked and Harry nodded. “I want you to shift slightly and place your weight on the centre of your skis, that way you will slide down slowly sideways, just like this.” He explained and then showed Harry.

Harry watched the man glide sideways on the snow and stop a few feet lower. Harry did as he was told and shifted his weight slightly and suddenly felt himself gliding slowly towards Snape. He pressed the side of his skis into the snow and he stopped He looked at Snape who nodded reassuring so Harry went on, balancing on the centre part then on the edge slowly shifting right next to Snape.

“I did it!” Harry declared happily.

“You are missing some basic manoeuvres that would be too dangerous to learn here so we need to move to a different trail.” Snape remarked. “You can either take your skis off and walk down from this hill or you can let me steer you down. Choose.”

“You steer.” Harry replied immediately however he didn’t know what that actually meant. He imagined something like following Snape down the hill just like he did with Hermione.

Snape nodded as his gaze sized up Harry from tip to toe. Harry blushed from the intense gaze and tried not to jerk.

“Bend your knees, don't stand so rigidly. Your arms too, don't be so uptight Potter, relax. Leave at least ten inches between your skis at the beginning, do not let them touch, or overlay each other. Don't look at the skis while going down, look at the snow, at the path you would like to take. Pay attention to your surroundings.” Snape listed a bit too fast for Harry to remember everything. He did his best and tried to relax. Snape meanwhile slid behind him, which was a surprise. Harry was about to ask him what he wanted to do, when Snape glided right up behind him, his skis once again on either sides of Harry’s, his fingers grasping onto Harry’s hips.

Harry tensed at the connection but then Snape spoke again. “ _Relax,_ Potter.” The cool voice he knew so well from his school years seemed burning hot against his ears and he couldn't help but let the tension out of his system. He deflated like a balloon. Snape saved him once on the slopes he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

“You will need to trust my motions and follow them.” Snape murmured behind him and Harry thought he would follow Snape to hell and back, as long as he could listen to this alluring and smooth voice. “I will indicate which way we are going with my hands, I will lead you but you will need to turn too otherwise we fall. I would rather avoid that in any case. If you find our speed to fast, let me know.”

“Yeah... no... fast is good.” Harry groaned his thoughts running wild somewhere on an entirely different topic.

Snape gripped his hips with more force and pulled Harry closer so that Harry’s ass was pressed tightly against Snape’s front. Harry couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips.

“Concentrate Potter,” came the hoarse whisper from behind him. “Press down your left leg and you will turn left. Press down the right one, you will turn right, simple as that. If you want to slow down, push your toes closer to each other and your heels further apart. This is called snow plough. Do not let the front of your skis too close, if we end up in to snow, I _will_ kill you.” Snape dictated and then gave a little push with his hips and off they went.

Slowly they started sliding on the white slippery snow and Harry felt the panic rise. He would mess this up, they would end up covered in snow, Snape would kill him, Harry was sure about that.

Snape gripped him tighter on the left side as he said, “We are going left. Push down your leg, not too firmly, feel the hill, feel the curve you will take. If you think the pressure is not enough apply more.”

Harry did as he was ordered and a miracle happened. They were turning left. Harry’s legs weren’t shaking and he felt more in control than he had all day.

“Good.” Snape commented. “Now, to the right.” And Harry felt the grip on his right side, and Snape’s whole body leant slightly towards the right. Harry mirrored the movement and they were turning right.

Two more turns later Harry’s manoeuvres became more relaxed. His whole body loosened and he started enjoying what they were doing. He was still reluctant to call it skiing though. As they were getting closer to the bottom of the slope he felt himself more confident and Snape didn’t have to tell him when to turn anymore. He felt the body behind him shift slightly and he went with it. Soon, even the grips on his hips became needless as he moved in synchrony with Snape. It was kind of like dancing, though at first the idea seemed ridiculous. After a few more neat curves he became even more aware of the lean body that pressed against him and the glove covered hands that rested on his hips, not to mention the dark voice that sometimes whispered into his ears.

He liked the feeling of Severus Snape pressed against him and Harry soon found himself fantasizing about doing other activities with the man, which involved fewer clothes and more touching and gripping and whispers and moans. No matter how impossible _that_ was.


	3. Lesson Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing was done by the amazing Sexy.Lil.Emo. Thank you darling, you are perfect :3 All remaining mistakes are mine!

 

_**– Lesson Three –** _

__

  
__**As the beginner skier is not yet aware of all the dangers of the slope, it is the instructor’s responsibility to keep an eye on the possible hazards** _ _

* * *

Snape chose a relatively easy trail for Harry to learn the basics. It wasn’t very steep but it was long and wide enough for all the beginners who were learning right next to Harry. There wasn’t any cliff Harry could see and even the trees were away from them, and Harry somehow suspected that if he were to start dashing toward one and wasn’t able to stop, Snape would come to the rescue. No matter how absurd that sounded.

Snape explained to him the difference between the several techniques that existed, and then showed him all of them. Harry had to first master how to stand properly, how to move on the snow with his skis, even how to skate with them. This was something Harry actually enjoyed doing as he was already familiar with skating.

After Harry learned how to slow himself down and then stop on a mild slope, Snape let him try to turn all by himself using the snow plough method. He went in front of Harry with his back to the hill, which amazed Harry on a whole new level, and guided him, instructed him and corrected him whenever it was needed.

About one in the afternoon the others gathered around them and they went to have lunch. They talked about Harry’s improvement and about how the twins led Draco far from the trail and down in the powder snow. Hermione, Ron and Lucius roamed the entire area looking for challenging slopes all day.

“So,” Draco started after he finished eating, “where are you staying?”

“We rented a cabin, not far from here in the town.” Hermione told him.

“I have a cottage here on the mountains,” Lucius said, “why don’t you just join us? It’s right next to one of the trails and we have enough rooms for everyone.”

“Well, obviously we would have to share...” Draco looked at his father. “But I think we could manage. It would be nice, if you don't mind it being a bit crowded, that is.” He looked at Harry then at the others expectantly.

“We wouldn’t want to intrude.” Hermione refused politely.

“You are more than welcome to join us; you would not be intruding at all.” Lucius smiled.

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron who looked at Hermione before nodding. Harry’s gaze searched for the twins but they were busy exchanging evil grins with each other and Draco.

“It would be lovely, thank you Lucius.” Harry beamed at the platinum blond man. Sharing wouldn’t be a problem as four of them were already in one bedroom in their cabin. Not to mention Harry believed in the phrase ‘the more the merrier’ even though Snape’s sour face didn’t promise anything remotely merry as Harry observed the man who was sitting opposite to him.

Snape barely spoke at all during lunch. He only talked when someone asked him directly, politely smiled at the twins’ jokes and grumbled when Draco started talking about him and skiing. As long as he was the topic, he kept looking towards the mountains in protest. Harry however paid attention to the stories about how good a skier Snape was up until he noticed the man nick his chips. He raised an eyebrow at Snape and tried his best at a disapproving sneer but failed almost immediately when his glance met with the endless black eyes. Snape shrugged and took another chip, his eyes challenging Harry. But Harry was grateful for the lessons and still rather turned on and he found Snape’s moves as he licked the salt off his fingertips quite arousing so he pushed the plate of chips closer to his ski instructor and silently watched his lips and tongue in a completely non-obvious way. Or at least he thought he was being sneaky. The grin on Snape’s face however told an entirely different story.

After lunch Harry and Snape moved to a steeper slope.

“Go on,” Snape nudged him as they got out of the lift on the top of the mountain. Harry looked at him confused. Usually Snape went first with his back to the hill watching and instructing Harry.

“You know what to do, Potter. I will be right behind you.” Snape said but Harry still didn’t move just watched the snow in front of him and all the other people who moved with confidence.

“Do you need a push?” Snape asked and Harry heard in his voice that he was smirking. Not waiting for his reply Snape placed a hand on his lower back then after a second he shifted it a bit down. He grabbed into Harry’s ass tightly and he pushed Harry, who almost collapsed from the surprise. His skis came over each other when he tried to look back on Snape who was still smirking and standing at the top of the slope, but then he regained his balance and managed to straighten out his feet.

With frantic heartbeat he concentrated on what he learned and tried his best. After a few minutes when he finally took in the rhythm of the new trail he relaxed again and his Gryffindor bravery seemed to surface. He felt self-assured on the snow now, not terrified just inexperienced and careful but he knew his limits.

He gathered a bit more speed and suddenly this whole sport felt like Quidditch. The air was cold against his skin and the wind was sweeping through his hair. The abrasive sound his skis were making on the snow made it seem like Bludgers were rushing past him. Instead of his broom he had his skis and instead of the oval pitch he had a whole mountain.

Snape overtook him during the next turn, looking back at Harry with a smug face. Harry let himself slide faster and soon he was on Snape’s heels, then they were side by side, turning with synchrony. With a smirk Harry took a tricky turn and was now in front of Snape again. Snape hunched himself and shoot out from behind Harry like a bullet. Harry was zigzagging on the slope with alarming speed but this time he wasn’t scared. He knew how to slow down or stop when he needed, he just had to turn a bit sharply uphill and he would slow down instantly. But stopping was not an option. He went after Snape not taking his eyes off the man’s back. He was close, so close...

Then suddenly someone flashed across his path, the guy was gone as fast as he came but it was too late for Harry. He lost his balance when he tried to correct his path the very last second so that they wouldn’t collide and a bump sent him flying over half the slope. He braced himself for the rough landing but when he touched down the snow was soft like a pillow and he sank in it with a thud. Other than being covered in snow he didn’t notice any pain or problem however given his speed and the height he flew he expected at least one broken bone.

He heard laughter from aside and saw the guy that crossed his path pointing at him and sniggering with his friends. Anger flared up in Harry; accidents were one thing, but doing this to someone on purpose was bloody fucking unreasonable and uncalled for.

Harry stood up and his eyes roamed the slope for Snape. He suspected the man was already somewhere at the bottom of the trail waiting for him as Harry didn’t see him anywhere nearby.

Someone cried out and Harry snapped his head towards that direction. That bastard guy was the one shouting for help it seemed one of his skis dislodged itself from his boots on the middle of a fast dive. Harry watched the man balancing on one foot then it seemed the other ski got free too and the man fell face first into the icy snow, sliding ungracefully for several feet.

“Are you okay?” Snape asked behind him and Harry turned around so fast his neck cracked.

“How did you get behind me?” Harry inquired astonished. He saw Snape slip something into his inner pocket and Harry realized it must have been his wand. “Was that... you?” Harry asked pointing at the guy who was still loudly groaning in the snow.

“I do not know what you are referring to.” Snape answered with a raised eyebrow but Harry could detect mirth in his tone. Then Harry looked at the soft snow he had landed on and back at Snape with a questioning gaze.

The man simply shrugged and Harry started to understand what transpired. Snape must have seen what happened and he charmed the snow to be soft when Harry fell on it. Then, he apparated back here, probably somewhere between the nearby trees and noticed that this wasn’t an accident at all. Then he sorted out the appropriate punishment.

Harry started laughing loudly.

“You’re awesome.” He moaned between chuckles.

“I still do not know what you are talking about.” Snape answered but this time he was smiling too. “Did you hurt yourself?” He asked coming closer to Harry who shook his head still chuckling.

“Are you ready to get back?” Snape asked as he put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Don't worry,” Harry smirked. “An asshole like that won't keep me from getting down there before you.” He teased and pushed himself forward. Snape followed him right away and Harry knew he was close. He slowed down a tiny bit so they were almost shoulder to shoulder.

“Hey, Snape!” He shouted at the man.

“Yes, Potter?”

“I’m skiing.” Harry said grinning.

“I noticed, Potter.” Snape grinned back at him while he overtook Harry and left him behind as he burst out in front. Harry couldn't help but watch him as he got further down the hill with amazing speed, his hips swaying dynamically yet gracefully. It was quite an enticing picture, Harry admitted, turning his skis towards the hill.


	4. Lesson Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one so you get two chapters today, one tomorrow but I'm afraid there will be a bit of a break over the weekend, sorry!
> 
> Editing done by Sexy. Lil. Emo, who I suspect is magic. All remaining mistakes are mine!

_**– Lesson Four –** _

__

_**The instructor can get the most out of the beginner skier if he is aware of the beginner skier’s prospects and limits. Spending some time together outside training would be a perfect opportunity to achieve this.** _

* * *

__

When they arrived at Lucius’ cottage, it was already dark. Harry wasn’t even surprised when he saw how beautiful the log-cabin was. The two-storey house was built right next to the forest, relatively close the bottom of one of the longest trails in the area. Two large snowmobiles were parked right next to it; Draco already challenged him to a race, even though Harry had never driven anything like that before. Welcoming light shined through the windows and Lucius was waiting for them on the porch.

“Come in, come in,” The blond man opened the door and steered them inside. The living room was warm and seemed really cosy. While outside Harry and the others dragged their trunks behind them, however once they were finally out of Muggle sight they levitated them, while Lucius showed them around and presented them their rooms.

First, Ron and Hermione settled in a nice room on the first floor right next to the bathroom, while Fred and George got a room upstairs. They had a lovely view of the slope next to the house, however Harry noticed that the view wasn’t what drew the twins’ attention. They were eyeing the younger Malfoy with an intense glance, asking him where he would spend the night.

Harry was the last one to be introduced to his room. The one he was supposed to share with Snape. Obviously, the other man had some objections regarding the bed and bedfellow assignments.

“I will not share a room with Potter.” Snape stated fiercely as soon as Draco pointed Harry towards his door.

“Yes, Severus, you will. We don't have any more rooms.” Draco replied pushing Harry past Snape and inside the room.

“I protest.” Snape said. “There is the living room.”

“Don't be an idiot, Severus, you won't be sleeping on the couch.” Draco laughed and Harry was barely able to contain his grin. He never heard anyone call Snape an idiot. He envied Draco’s relationship with his godfather but meanwhile he wanted to hit the boy for insulting his instructor.

“Manners, Draco and the couch is convertible, I will be just fine.”

“Nonsense,” Lucius reprimanded from the door. “Draco and I will be sleeping on the couch. You stay here.”

“Draco can sleep with Potter,” Severus noted firmly. “I  _will_  be staying on the couch.”

“No you will not. This is my house, Severus,” Lucius smiled at his friend, “and I will not have you on the couch. I am your host and I’m offering you a room that you  _will_  accept with a smile on your face.”

Suddenly Snape turned towards Harry. “Potter, do  _you_  not have any objections?” He asked and Harry heard the well hidden pleading in his voice. Unfortunately for Snape, Harry had no objections at all. To be honest, Harry was quite ecstatic to spend the night in the same room with the man. Not that anything could happen. But.

“I don't really care...” He shrugged with indifference.

“Brilliant,” Draco cheered. “It’s settled then. Dinner is at six and after that, get ready to lose everything Potter. You will never beat me in poker.” Draco rubbed his hands together and left the room with Lucius on his heels.

Harry dropped his trunk and looked at Snape. His former professor was staring at him with wide eyes, his hands were in tight fists, his knuckles almost white from the brutal force.

“Left side or right side, roommate?” Harry smiled gesturing towards the bed.


	5. Lesson Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing still done by Sexy. Lil. Emo. Dude I love you but please stop being this awesome. I'm running out of adjectives to describe you.

  
**_–_ ** _**Lesson Five –** _   


__

_**Relaxing after skiing is almost as important as warming up beforehand. Recreation can be anything that would let the beginner skier's mind rest while it is processing all the new information.** _

* * *

__

If Harry was  _bad_  at skiing, he was  _horrible_  at Potions. Now,  _poker_  was something that didn't even come close to his horrible abilities in Potions and he was shocked to realize this was even possible. He lost all his money to Ron who was brilliant at the game. Though Draco was a big mouth at first, the twins kept distracting him with touches, whispered words or innuendoes that only made sense to those who knew about that wild, drunken night the trio once spent together.

Lucius and Snape were quite adequate in playing poker, and Harry was surprised that he was only 'quite' adequate as he assumed the former spy and the sneaky Slytherin to be perfect at bluffing. Hermione was pretty awful at first but she learned quickly and soon she was winning round after round as long as they played in money.

Then Fred came up with something and after ten minutes Harry damned himself for not following Hermione who excused herself and sat on the couch knitting another jumper for little Dorian.

"Strip poker?" Harry echoed the grinning redhead.

"Yeah." George agreed vehemently. "Should be fun." He winked at Draco.

Harry hesitated for a second and looked around the table, searching for someone else who would support him. Ron looked self-assured and expectant but he, unlike Harry had nothing to be afraid of. Draco was giving fleeting shy looks from one twin to the other and Harry was close to just telling them to get a room, at least that would end this horrible game.

Lucius was in the kitchen at this moment, preparing some snacks and bringing them beer but unfortunately he wasn't against the idea. When Fred shouted out the idea to him, Lucius only replied with a laughing "I'm in".

Harry's last resort was Snape. Surely the professor and well-known Potions Master would raise some objection when he was about to lose some clothing articles to his former students. Harry risked a glance at him that suddenly turned into a stare. Snape was essentially  _gazing_  at Harry, his look so intent Harry felt as if he was already sitting absolutely stark naked at the table. Snape crossed his leg on his knee as his dark eyes met Harry's.

Harry saw the challenge in the black eyes again and his Gryffindor courage returned with a loud and wild roar. He could do this, he told himself, giving one more fleeting glance to Snape's groin that seemed emphasized by the man's current position. Snape shifted slightly on the chair, pushing his hips up a bit and the picture made Harry blush. He quickly averted his gaze and tried really hard not to look Snape in the eyes, afraid of what he might see in them.

After ten minutes, Harry already lost his shoes. The lion was still roaring inside him, and even though he knew he was terrible at the game he simply refused to quit. After forty minutes he had lost both his socks and his jumper and he was silently begging for someone to eventually get bored so they could go to bed.

The twins appeared to enjoy the game more than anyone even when they were sitting only in their colourful underpants. They laughed and teased each other while carefully observing Draco's reaction. They became so obvious, Harry was sure even Lucius realized what they wanted to do with his only son. He didn't seem to mind, however and that amazed Harry.

After a while, Harry realized that he and Snape had also started a private game which was so subtle it took some time even for Harry to notice it. As Snape started playing right after his shower, he wasn't wearing any socks or shoes, which meant that the first garment he lost was his black, knitted turtleneck. After that Snape was sitting across from Harry silently eyeing him, contemplating most likely who would lose the first major clothing article.

Harry hoped it would be his instructor's deep blue, long sleeved shirt with the damn v neck, that Harry wasn't able to tear his eyes away from. It was actually ridiculous how tempting that few inches of naked skin was with the little, dark hairs right beneath that little  _dip_  Harry wanted to slide his tongue in.

_Ridiculous_ , he repeated forcing his eyes to look at something else, anything else really. His gaze wandered on Snape's left shoulder, then downwards on the strong arm Harry had clutched into several times during the day. That arm, Harry realized when Snape tucked his sleeve, which was stained with the Dark Mark. He only saw the head of the snake baring its fangs and a little bit of its body, the rest unfortunately was hidden under the deep blue shirt with its damnable long sleeves.

It had to go, Harry thought vehemently deeming the shirt that suited the man much better than his black teaching robes unworthy as it was just another layer that prevented him from naked skin. Unable to take his eyes away from the black tattoo for a longer period of time, he decided it was, if not wiser, but at least easier to just bluntly stare at it. Tempting and mesmerizing the snake nearly moved in the dull firelight, the black hairs next to it cast long shadows.

How would it taste, Harry wondered biting into his lower lip.

His focus shifted swiftly when he lost another round because he didn't fold in time.

"Go on Potter, show us that scrawny body half of Hogwarts went crazy for!" Draco winked at him with an evil grin and the twins catcalled. Ron was sniggering while Lucius pretended to be sick.

Snape sat motionless, his eyes on Harry but his look didn't let on emotions, if he had any.

Harry shook off his embarrassment and stood up. There was a reason he almost got in Slytherin. He might have the bravery of a lion but he definitely had the slyness of the snake too.

He slid his left hand into his hair and grabbed into his black mane. He let his eyes flutter close as he tossed his head back and arched his back, meanwhile his right hand slid on his chest with enticing slowness. He heard the laughter, of course he did, and he smiled too as he started pushing up his green shirt, revealing more and more skin.

He wasn't scrawny and he knew it. He was an auror and that meant regular physical activities too, not just wand waving. His body was lean yes, but he was brawny. He slowly revealed the muscles that toned his abdomen as he lifted the shirt. He let his left hand roam on the bare skin, his fingertips brushing over the black hair line that started right under his belly.

He decided that was enough and ended the show with pulling the shirt over his head with a quick motion and dropping it on the floor unceremoniously. Everyone laughed, even Hermione, while Fred and George teased him with some obscene gestures. Harry just grinned as he plopped back down on his chair and finally looked at Snape.

He almost moaned as he took in the dark stare the man gave his naked upper body. His cock became stone hard under the table as he observed the wild hunger in the dark eyes. Snape didn't notice he was under scrutiny and he licked his lips while eyeing Harry's hard nipples.

Then black eyes met Harry's intense gaze and Harry felt like the world turned upside down. For a second, the desire was so obvious in Snape's ink black eyes that Harry almost expected the man to grab him and fuck him right there on the table but then as suddenly as it came it disappeared and something like resentment took its place.

"It's getting late." Snape pushed himself up and marched out of the room.

Harry had never felt so confused in his life.


	6. Lesson Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing was done by the hyper super, incredible Sexy. Lil. Emo. Thank you soooo much darling. All remaining mistakes are mine!

**_– Lesson Six –_ **

****

****

**_A good night sleep works miracles. It refreshes the mind and eases the tension in the muscles. Therefore the beginner skier should obtain adequate sleep and wake up fresh and reposeful, ready to face the new challenges of the day._ **

* * *

**_  
_ **   


Harry had a long, hot shower after the game. He didn't manage to will away his erection even after Snape disappeared from the house. He was still fully erect as he stood under the warm water that caressed his skin after the long and tiresome day. He gripped his cock and pulled on it once. He let out an audible moan; he knew no one would hear him from the noise of the water. He slid his fingers over his erection one more time, his grip firm but his movement slow. He closed his eyes and recalled the heated gaze Snape had given him. His cock twitched in his hand and Harry started jerking himself with a constant rhythm. He started thrusting into his grip, his motions becoming erratic pretty fast. A few more pulls and he was coming hard, the water washing away all the evidence of his disallowed attraction.

He came out of the bathroom ready for bed, wearing a long, old shirt and his boxers. He met Draco and George on the way to his room, George was leaning against the doorframe, while Draco was holding a towel in his hands.

"Finally," Draco sighed when he noticed Harry and the steam that was oozing out from the room.

"All yours, mate." Harry winked at them but George just held up his middle finger and went back in the room to his twin.

Harry gave Draco a questioning look. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked.

"Sod off," came Draco's not so polite answer as he turned around to go in the bathroom.

"Hey," Harry called after him. "Are you okay? Is everything going fine, between... you know." Harry gestured towards the twins' room with his head.

Draco looked at him suspiciously and tilted his head.

"Come on, Draco. You three have been a tiny bit too... obvious." Harry said, stepping closer to the blond so that nobody would hear their conversion.

Draco sighed surrendering before answering, "That's the problem, I think."

"What?"

"I think," Draco whispered, "they are afraid of father. He still has enough connections to ruin their business. I accidently told them that father has been hinting at an heir and well... with them in the picture that would be quite impossible."

"Did Lucius indicate in any way that he would be against your relationship?" Harry asked leaning against the wall.

"No. But you know father." Draco sighed heavily.

"I know him, yes." Harry smiled reassuring. "And I also know how blatantly noticeable you three behaved today. I'm pretty sure even he noticed. He would have said anything already if he had a problem, don't you think?" Harry gave Draco a meaningful look before he turned around and headed back to his room.

To the room, he  _shared_  with Snape. To lie down on the  _bed_ , he shared with Snape. To the room that was cold and dark and very much without any sign of said man he was supposed to be sharing things. He stepped back to the hallway and shouted after Draco, who was about to enter the bathroom.

"Where's Snape?" Harry asked in a voice that was slightly too eager.

Draco turned around. "Out there somewhere I imagine." He shrugged and gestured towards the mountains with his hand.

"What is he doing out there?" Harry frowned. "It's almost midnight!"

"Exhausting himself." Draco stated and Harry felt as if he was missing something.

"Why?" He asked walking towards to other man.

"Because-" Draco started then his glance shifted to somewhere behind Harry and the next second Harry knew why.

"That will suffice, Draco." Snape spoke behind them.

"Where have you been?" Harry turned around swiftly, his voice unreasonably demanding.

"Outside." Snape replied with a raised eyebrow. He was wearing his ski outfit.

"Why?" Harry repeated the question.

"Because he has nightmares." This time he aimed the query at Snape,but it was Draco who finally answered. "That's why he's so reluctant to sleep with you."

"I am not sleeping  _with_  Potter," Snape insisted hastily. "He just happens to sleep in the same room as I."

"I stand corrected," Draco smirked at his godfather.

"Hold on," Harry raised a hand, "what's the fuss over some nightmares? I have nightmares too. Everyone has nightmares. We fought a bloody war, of course we have nightmares." He noted looking from Snape to Draco then back at his instructor.

"Well," Draco started, "his are more like night-"

"That is enough, Draco." Snape interrupted him firmly but it didn't matter, the blond finished his sentence with a rebellious glare at Snape.

"-terrors. He sometimes wakes up screaming. So now he exhausts himself to death so he won't dream and doesn't wake you up, too."

"I said shut your fucking mouth, Draco." Snape hissed furiously and marched towards the young man who held his angry gaze. Snape strode past Draco and gave him a slap on the head before closing the bathroom door behind him.

"Hey, it's  _my_  turn!" Draco shouted at the door and tried to open it but in vain. "Fucking hell." He murmured as he turned on his heels to go downstairs.

"Why doesn't he just drink a potion?" Harry asked quietly when Draco came closer to him.

"Because the only thing that would work on him is Dreamless Sleep and that shit is very addictive. He has nightmares almost every night; he would be obsessed with that junk in no time." Draco growled still angry at his godfather.

"But..." Harry started hesitantly, "they are just nightmares, aren't they?" He asked perplexed. "I mean sure, nightmares are tough, I suffer from them too but they are just dreams after all, aren't they?"

Draco considered him for a second before he answered really quietly so that Snape wouldn't have a chance to overhear him. "You don't know how it was for him, well for all of us. I only served  _Him_  for two years and I still shudder just thinking about it. Severus was beside  _Him_  for almost two decades. You Know Who was a sadistic asshole who enjoyed torturing everyone, even those who were loyal to him. Not to mention Severus lost everything for that one mistake he made when he was young. You don't understand it Potter because you are too noble, you never felt that desire for power that we felt. It tempted us and we fell for it. But it was a huge mistake. We, father and I, got off easy compared to what Severus has been through, and we went to  _Azkaban_."

"What do you mean? What can be worse that Azkaban?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"We had hope in Azkaban. One year, that was all we had to endure. Father still had Mother who was waiting for him outside. We would get back our family. The money, the estate was lost, but who cares about that. We had each other and that was the most important thing. But Severus..." Draco stopped and looked at the bathroom door before going on. "He's alone. He is imprisoned in his own mind. He doesn't have hope. You Know Who took everything from him that was once important in his life."

"My mother, you mean?" Harry breathed.

"Her too. But..." Draco looked Harry in the eyes. "She's not the only one You Know Who killed that Severus cared deeply about."

"Who else then?" Harry enquired his voice demanding again, his mind listing the names of the people they lost during Voldemort's rule. Who could it be? "Dumbledore?" He asked.

"God Potter," Draco groaned painfully, shaking his head. He eyed Harry for a second, inspecting him from tip to toe, with something like apathy in his eyes. "You're so fucking blind." He murmured as he turned around and went downstairs.

Harry went to bed with his mind racing on Draco's words. Who was so important to Snape that their death still haunted him, if not Dumbledore? Why did Draco say he, Harry, was blind? However as soon as his head touched the pillows it was like someone hit him on the head. Tiredness took over his body and he fell into a slumber so fast, sleeping like a baby.

He woke hours later to loud grunting. Snape was thrashing on the bed next to him, terrified of the images in his mind, a thin film of sweat glistening over his face and arms as he was grabbing unconsciously into his pillow and the sheet. His eyebrows wrinkled from pain or misery Harry couldn't decide, not that it mattered anyway.

"Hey..." Harry murmured gently placing a soothing hand over Snape's chest but it didn't affect the man, not even in the slightest. He was still wriggling amongst the wet sheets, panting heavily, and groaning terrified.

Harry moved closer to him and leant up on his elbow. He pressed his left hand more firmly onto Snape's quickly raising and falling chest.

"Wake up Snape, it's just a dream." He murmured into the darkness, hoping it would get through the nightmare. "Just a dream, you hear me? It's not real. Shhhh..." His right hand was now caressing the man through his shirt but it was still not enough. Still leaning on his elbow, he shifted closer and he placed his right hand on Snape's forehead, his finger sliding into the soft black hair, his thumb stroking the wet skin.

"Shh... Wake up... please... wake up..." He sighed into Snape's ear, while he continued with the calming motions over the man's ribcage. He pressed his body closer to Snape's to calm the erratic writhing and nuzzled against Snape's face, caressing the man with his nose. "It's all right, it's all going to be okay, just wake up, come on..." He whispered, pressing his forehead to Snape's temple, his lips almost brushing Snape's ear.

Snape grabbed his upper arm with incredible force when he woke with a jolt but Harry knew he still wasn't completely awake. Harry snuggled up to him even more not stopping with the gentle whispers against the man's ear.

"It's okay... It was just a bad dream... It's okay now... Shhhh... I'm here... I've got you..." He mumbled to the heavily panting man next to him. The grip on his bare arm became less and less forceful with every word until it was only a tender touch, anchor to reality.

"...Harry...?" Snape whimpered with voice hoarse. He was still breathing rapidly. Harry could feel his heartbeat because his hand was still caressing Snape's chest lightly. His heart was like a terrified bird flailing desperately with its wings.

"Yeah, it's me..." Harry whispered calmingly, his right hand stroking the top of Snape's head. "It was just a nightmare... You're good now... It's all good now..." He said almost silently.

Harry wasn't thinking clearly, probably  _not at all_  when he placed a fleeting, tentative kiss on Snape's neck, right below his ear and then pressed their foreheads together, still soothing the man with his gentle strokes. He could feel the hot, rapid breaths on his dry lips when Snape slid a hand on his neck. The touch was firm but not forceful; he wasn't pushing Harry away, nor pulling him closer, Snape just held him there with his eyes still tightly close.

"Shh..." Harry said softly. "I've got you... I've got you..." Harry repeated in a quiet voice and with the last letter, his mouth brushed against wet lips for a brief moment. It was barely noticeable, but the contact sent a fierce tremble through Harry and it left him almost breathless.

The black eyes opened and focused on Harry. Harry knew exactly when the revelation struck Snape and the man realized what had happened and who was over him waking him with the gentle strokes and soothing whispers. The dark eyes widened for a second then Snape looked aside and turned his head away from Harry while his hand slid from Harry's neck to his shoulder just to push him away more effectively.

Snape jumped out of the bed with a swift motion and almost ran outside to the balcony. Harry sat up and watched Snape's shadowy figure in the moonlight as the man leaned on the snowy wooden railing, probably not even feeling the icy coldness around him. The gentle wind gusted through Snape's t-shirt and pyjama bottoms that, Harry realized, somehow suited the man perfectly even though they were bigger and old and worn.

Harry drove a hand through his thick black hair and climbed out of the bed. He stepped outside. The snow covered mountains were shining in the bright moonlight, while the stars were winking at them meaningfully as if they knew a secret Harry was yet unaware of.

"Are you okay?" He asked Snape and his voice was still no more than a soft whisper. No answer arrived, only a barely visible motion as Snape tightened his grip on the railing.

"Everyone has nightmares, you know..." Harry noted folding his arms around his body. He was really cold and not just because of the weather.

"You do not understand..." Snape started but his voice trailed off in midsentence as if he was reluctant to explain what needed to be understood.

"But I do." Harry stated bitter. "Believe me, if anyone does, I do understand." He was talking to Snape's back as the man was still staring towards the beautiful mountains. "I know the terror in those dreams. Reliving everything once again, that's horrible enough but then you wake up and you're alone and for a second you don't know what's the dream and what's reality. I dream of Voldemort torturing Ron with the Cruciatus and when I wake up I don't know if my best friend's sanity is still alright or if Voldemort had driven him mad. In my dreams I see again Bellatrix Lestrange again as she carves Mudblood into Hermione's arm and I wake up echoing her screams because I don't know if Bellatrix managed to finish what she started and Hermione ended up just as another victim of the war or if she's sleeping peacefully in the next room." Harry stepped closer as he went on with voice even quieter. "I relive the pain I felt when Voldemort killed me and I'm terrified that I'll never wake up, what if this is my personal hell, dying over and over again?" Snape's shoulders tensed visibly by Harry's words and he wasn't looking at the mountains anymore. He turned his head halfway towards Harry, who went on.

"And that's not even the worst." Harry spat with pure acid in his voice by the memories that surfaced in his mind at that moment. "The worst nightmares are when I'm kneeling next to you and my hands are covered with  _your_  blood. You're looking at me with dead eyes and I'm crying and screaming because you are gone and there's nothing I can do to change that."

Snape turned towards him slowly as Harry talked; at first it was just his head then when Harry finished he was already leaning against the rail with his back.

"So yes, I understand. And I also understand that there is no shame in it." Harry asserted looking directly at the black eyes. He waited for a second to see if Snape had anything to say but the man remained in silence, his gaze revealing nothing as always.

"Now come back to bed." Harry said firmly then he reached out his hand and, after a momentary hesitation he clasped his fingers around Snape's wrist. He turned around and went back inside the room, pulling Snape with him by his wrist and he was surprise how easily the other followed him.

He laid awake for several more hours, listening to Snape's even breathing but it couldn't deceive him. Harry knew Snape was awake too, why he didn't say anything remained a mystery though.

Harry woke up tired and feeling miserable and it took him a couple of minutes to realize why.

The other side of the bed was cold and empty.


	7. Lesson Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO UPLOAD I AM SO HORRIBLE! Though I must add I'm not even sure there's anyone actually following this story here...  
> Beta reading done by Sexy.Lil.Emo and DravenDestroyer. Thank you my lovelies ;) All remaining mistakes are mine!

_**– Lesson Seven –** _

_**The beginner skier depends on the instructor, therefore trust is initial between the instructor and the beginner skier. The instructor must not betray said trust.** _

* * *

 

Harry poured himself a mug of hot coffee and sat next to Hermione, who was sipping her English Breakfast with a smile, on the couch.

“Did you sleep well?” She asked Harry.

“It was... fine.” Harry answered with a huge yawn. “Have you seen Snape?”

“Yes,” Hermione pointed outside. “He went out about an hour ago. I think he went running. He might be already back, though.” Hermione looked at Harry, her glance questioning.

“Don't look at me.” Harry grunted drinking his coffee. “That man is a mystery to me too.”

“To me it seems you two can work just fine together.” Hermione said cryptically.

“Yeah, he’s really good at teaching skiing. But other than that...” Harry sighed.

“That’s not what I meant.” Hermione smiled at him. “You two seem... friendly.”

“Friendly?!” Harry had to laugh out loud at that. “He’s like a book, Hermione. I got to read the title and the author’s notes yesterday while he was teaching me. Then we got back and the book closed down and hid in a safe under seven locks, buried somewhere in the middle of one of these fucking mountains,” Harry pointed outside. “ _Friendly_...” He murmured in disbelief mostly to himself.

“Oh Harry...” Hermione huffed slightly irritated. “He hasn’t seen you since the trials, where you argued for him so fiercely and vehemently people still talk about it. You knocked out the aurors who wanted to arrest him, for God’s sake. And then you didn’t see each other for almost five years. It’s not like you can expect him to open up right away the next time you two meet.” Hermione argued. “Not to mention it _is_ Professor Snape, we’re talking about. He’s not really the type to open up anyway...” She added.

“What was I supposed to do?” Harry cried. “Look him up?”

“Well... yes.” Hermione agreed calmly.

“W-what...?” Harry felt taken aback. “But he was the one-“

“Harry, he’s _Snape_. Of course he’s the one who goes away without a word.” Hermione replied hastily. “You can't really expect him to come to you with a smile on his face now, can you?”

“But...” Harry mumbled. “A smile no, but a thank you would have been nice.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘you can't be serious’ and Harry had to admit the girl must be right, they were talking about Severus Snape after all.

“I know it’s hard on you but please Harry be nice to him. He lost everything during the war.” Hermione pleaded and Harry snapped his head towards the girl.

“Why does everyone keep saying that to me?” Harry asked desperately.

The look Hermione gave him made him realize he was overlooking something really obvious and he felt really stupid for a second.

“Harry...” The girl sighed.

“What?” Harry shouted franticly. “What am I missing?” He slammed his mug on the table so violently half his coffee splashed out. Hermione already had her wand in her hand and cleaned up the mess Harry made.

“You died.” She said quietly and for a second Harry thought he misheard her.

“I know that, thank you.” He barked back.

“For almost seventeen years his sole job was to keep you safe and sound and then Dumbledore suddenly tells him, you have to die. He was protecting you for years and then he had to watch you die.” Hermione explained. “Don't you think that affected him a bit?”

Harry remained in silence because the girl’s words stirred something up in him. Malfoy’s sentence echoed in his mind about Snape losing someone important to him in the war. But he, Harry, was here, he was still alive. However they hadn’t met since the day of the trials... Confused, he looked at Hermione but she was just smiling at Harry with a considerate glint in her clever eyes.

“Potter, are you coming?” Snape called for him from the kitchen door. Harry turned to the man slowly and noticed that he was already dressed in his ski pants, the jacked hung on him loose and unzipped. He was holding a small backpack in his right hand.

“Yeah...” Harry answered tentatively, his eyes still on the man, observing him.

“What?” Snape tilted his head in bewilderment, looking from Harry to Hermione cautiously.

“Nothing,” Harry replied quickly, standing up and rushing to get his gear.

The forenoon went by almost uneventful. Harry was skiing with Snape all day however he could detect some distance from the man. Harry was hurt by that, he didn’t do anything wrong, at least he didn’t think so. He just wanted to wake up the man last night. It was dark and he didn’t know how close they were and that was why their lips brushed ever so lightly, he tried to convince himself pointlessly, but he stuck with that reasoning anyway.

Skiing was amazing, Harry enjoyed it very much. The sun was still brightly shining, the snow was perfect, the sky cloudless and the air nice, cold and refreshing. He became more and more brave on the slopes, while Snape taught him how to glide while keeping his skis parallel. Harry recognized it as the dynamic technique Snape used yesterday after that guy almost crashed into him. He was almost hypnotised as Snape showed him how to manoeuvre and balance, his hips swaying.

Soon they moved to another trail, and this was marked red on the map Harry was inspecting.

“Snape.” He looked at the man hesitating. “This one’s red.” He remarked pointing at the slope which he didn’t see the bottom of. “Red is a broken bone.”

“ _What_?” Snape drawled, putting as much emphasis on that one word as he could.

“Blue is a go, red is a broken bone, black is a certain death.” Harry cited pointing at the different indicators in the map.

Snape’s eyes widened with something that was close to horror.

“Where the bloody fuck did you get that the absolute idiocy?” He asked outraged.

“Fred and George.” Harry answered sheepishly.

Snape pushed up his sunglasses and pinched the top his nose. He sighed heavily. “That is just... _nonsense_.” He stated looking at Harry. “Blue marks the easy trail, red is for middle difficulty _not_ broken bone and black means extreme difficulty and certainly not death if you know how to come down. Black slopes can be most rewarding if treaded with good technique, experience and necessary caution.” He explained weary.

“Yeah but...” Harry stretched his neck towards the slope but he still couldn't see the bottom of it. “Do you really think I can go down here and not break one single bone?” He asked warily.

“I do.” Snape nodded seriously. “But know this Potter, if you get scared here,” he pointed towards the steep trail, “and you panic, you _can_ get injured. I will not force anything on you. I personally believe you are ready for the heavier trails but if you think otherwise you _must_ tell me.”

Harry eyed the trail with caution, wondering if he was indeed ready for this. He felt brave and he knew he was experienced enough to _try_ it with necessary vigilance and of course, with Snape on his heals or in front of him.

“I am serious Potter, I do not want to harm you nor lure you into danger.” Snape said quietly as he slid next to Harry. The concern in his voice was obvious and overwhelming and Harry felt warmness spread in his chest.

He looked into the black eyes and let a small smile appear on his lips. “Let’s do this.” He acquiesced.

“Potter-“ Snape started but Harry raised his hand.

“No... It’s okay. I trust you. If you think I’m ready I’ll try it. I’m not scared more like... apprehensive.” Harry admitted. “But a bit excited too.”

Snape furrowed his eyebrows as he watched Harry closely. “Gryffindor courage may come in handy sometimes but this _can_ be dangerous if you feel like you are not yet prepared.”

“I am.” Harry said then added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “You prepared me well.”

Snape snorted. “A task I would never neglect.” He murmured as he slid in front of the wildly grinning young man.

After Harry took his first red trail almost impeccably, Snape let him choose where they went next. Harry slid down on slope after slope enjoying skiing and Snape’s company more and more. The red trails were hard and challenging but Harry enjoyed the feeling.

It was almost one in the afternoon when he slid next to Snape to ask for a break. Snape was standing near the forest, looking at the trees a few feet away. When Harry stopped near him, he looked at Harry observing him for a second.

“Potter...” He started slowly but then looked at the trees again.

“Yeah?” Harry replied watching Snape carefully. Snape bit his lower lip considering something and Harry really hoped it wasn’t going _into_ the forest.

“Why are you skiing?” Snape asked him suddenly and Harry felt taken aback. Where the hell did this come from?

“Because Hermione invited me and Ron seems to like it, I guess. I don't know...” Harry faltered.

“No.” Snape snapped his eyes on him. “I meant what is it about skiing that you enjoy doing and that incites you to keep going?” Snape rephrased the question and now it was even harder to answer. Harry considered that ‘ _following your tempting ass is quite the incentive to keep going_ ’ would not be the answer Snape was looking for, so he thought of something else.

“I guess the exercise.” Harry murmured. “The sunshine, the good air; the thrill of going down and doing it well.”

“Follow me.” Snape said suddenly. “This will be fresh powder snow therefore you must tread carefully. Pay attention to both of your skis and balance your weight on both of them. The snow will be heavy and it will not let you gather that much speed however do try to remain right behind me.” He instructed and slid between the woods.

Harry followed him, but anxiously. Snape had never led him to places he couldn't come down from but he couldn't shake out that weird knot in his stomach. Snape kept a slightly upwards route so that they wouldn’t speed up and Harry was very grateful for that. Skiing among trees was quite terrifying.

Suddenly the trees disappeared from around them and the unexpected brightness blinded Harry. He slid into Snape, but the tough body tensed and they didn’t move forward.

 _Thank God,_ Harry thought immediately as he looked over Snape’s shoulder while grasping it more firmly.

They were at a beautiful clearing that ended in, Harry suspected an _endless_ precipice.  
“Why are we here?” He asked Snape, not letting go of the man.

Snape, indifferent of the other man clasping onto him, undid his bindings and stepped away from Harry, who still in skis, started sliding slowly. Snape grabbed his arm, holding him until he could disengage his heavy boots then started walking towards the cliff.

“Snape...?” Harry asked hesitant to follow but the man didn’t say anything so Harry ended up going after him into the knee deep snow. The clearing ended in a big flat rock that overhung the nothingness below. Of course Snape stepped on it and Harry noticed that the snow was thinner here. Snape sat down at the very edge, shrugged the backpack off and put in next to himself. He stretched out his legs and leaned back on his palms, admiring the view and waiting.

Harry reluctantly followed him. He edged onto the cliff and not willing to risk falling down he grabbed Snape’s shoulder, and sat down next to the silent man.

Then he looked around.

His jaw fell open as he took in the sight around them. To his right a huge waterfall carved its way through the heavy stones and thick trees. The water dropped into a valley that sat beneath his feet; gigantic trees, all covered in snow, stood down there seemingly only as big as a needle. White mountains projected from the land, spotted with forests and tiny villages. Far away a lake; grey and huge, spread out while even further from them dark hills, all covered with pines, lay murky like moss eaten, sleeping giants.

Snape silently pointed at something brown and furry, hiding between protruding rocks a few feet below them. Harry looked at the animal with large front teeth and small ears. It scratched its thick fur coat and hurried back to its cave.

“What was that?” Harry whispered in awe.

“A marmot.” Snape answered opening his backpack. He took out a thermos bottle and unscrewed the top. He poured hot tea in it and offered it to Harry who accepted the drink gratefully. A small tin mug came out of the bag and Snape filled that with tea too. He placed it carefully on the snow covered rock then took out two sandwiches. He handed one to Harry and put the other on his lap while he removed his gloves.

He looked at Harry for a brief moment who was observing his every motion with keen interest.

“It is not poisoned, if you were wondering.” Snape remarked quietly with a hint of glee in his voice.

“Oh... No... I wasn’t...” Harry mumbled taking a sip from the hot tea and regretting the hasty move right away. He hissed loudly as the fluid burnt his tongue, which he immediately pushed out into the cold air, hoping for abatement.

Snape snorted and Harry knew it was almost a laugh. He silently shot daggers at Snape with his glance and was surprised to see the man actually smile at that his eyes fleeting down to Harry’s tongue.

“I gather you will survive it then.” Snape teased tucking up his legs and leaning on them with his elbows. Then Snape turned back towards the scenery as he mumbled under his breath, “Or do you wish me to kiss the pain away?”

Harry gasped at the idea he indeed wished for, very much actually. But before he could react Snape spoke up again. “Eat. This will be a long way down and you will need your strength.” He said biting into his own sandwich.

The silence was deafening between them but interestingly Harry didn’t find it awkward. He ate his sandwich watching the landscape and Snape in turns however, after a while it was just Snape. After the man was done with his lunch, his long fingers went around the tin cup, sipping from it time to time. He had almost white skin contrasted to his ink black jacket, Harry mused. The skin was red over his joints and just a tad darker over his knuckles. The tendons under his thin skin protruded and Harry, once again, found himself fascinated with something ridiculous. As Snape held the mug or changed his grip on it, the tendons moved and Harry watched it transfixed.

Bloody ridiculous, he thought as the urge to drive his fingertip gently over those tendons increased. He observed and wondered if Snape tasted different on the back of his hand or if he, Harry, would feel Snape’s pulse if he licked the marble skin right over the pulse point.

“Skiing is not just about the sport.” Snape spoke up and Harry flinched as it sounded like a shout in the deep silence between them. But the voice was calm and cool and reserved and Harry found himself close his eyes in pleasure. “It is a balance between you and the world around you. If you want to enslave the mountains you _will_ get hurt. If you desecrate his beauty, he _will_ avenge it. However if you respect him, the mountain will reveal you his secrets. He can show you beauty and make you feel accepted. He can challenge you and if you fulfil his tasks, reward you greatly.” Snape laid down on his back and closed his eyes. Harry wanted to follow him and lie over him, kiss him, make love to him right here on the top of the mountain that was almost as stimulating as Severus Snape. “If you trust the mountain, he will lead you to immense pleasure, but treat him badly and there shall be consequences.” Snape went on and his voice deepened an octave. “It is essentially like sex.” He said and Harry moaned lightly. He leaned back and turned on his stomach, right next to Snape, their arms were touching as Harry rested his head on his hand, the snow close to his face, fresh and clean, smelling like forest. “Balance, rather than power-play. If you only substract, soon there will nothing you can take. The forest is alive around you, Potter do not forget that. You might think that is just a tree whose branch you just break down but it might be an ancient Ent. You come across a path but where will it lead you? To a werewolf or to a unicorn? If you listen to the silent whispers of the forest like they would be the keen moans of your lover, you will be rewarded. But if you disregard them you make the experience imperfect for both of you.”

“You talk about this place as if it would be a person.” Harry said quietly, his voice husky with interest, excitement and arousal. Though they were lying on the snow, the sun was warm on his back, Snape’s words also had fiery outcome on his body.

“Because he is.” Snape said softly.

“He?” Harry asked curious.

“Yes, _he_. For Muggles this is just a mountain, a forest. They do not see things the way we, wizards do.” Snape explained. “The land is fertile, she breeds new life like a female. The mountain provides food and shelter like the male in an ancient hierarchy. The same way as we think of Hogwarts like a female rather than a male because she bares endless wisdom and teaches us just like a mother would.  Things like this do not occur to Muggles because they cannot observe the magic in these places.”

“So you are saying, that this place is alive, as in... _alive_?” Harry looked around with the sudden feeling that someone was watching him.

“Indeed.” Snape turned his head towards Harry and his eyes opened up. His dark glance was smiling as he went on. “I was not speaking metaphorically when I said what I said. This place is ancient and therefore has its own magic. If we go down on this road and we offend the forest we can get lost, we can roam between the trees for eternity never to be found.”

Harry gulped. “We wouldn’t want that.”

“No, indeed, we would not. Therefore we shall listen to him and let him take control if needed. And we can find ourselves at places like this.”

“Wait, hold on!” Harry gasped leaning on his elbows. “Are you telling me that when you took me in here, you didn’t know what would be _in here_?”

“I had absolutely no idea.” Snape smirked. “The path appeared and I followed it. Does that anger you?”

“Surprises, more like.” Harry groaned. “How did you know we wouldn’t end up surrounded by werewolves or just falling down a cliff?”

“As I already mentioned, this is like sex.” Snape replied darkly, his gaze fixed on Harry’s green eyes. “Trust is essential.”

“And you trust the forest.” Harry motioned towards the trees with his head, his eyebrows up high, his tone suggesting that the nightmares might have driven Snape mad. He tried to disregard the wild trembles that flared up in his groin just by Snape mentioning sex again.

“Do you not?” Snape asked back. “Look around you Potter. Didn’t he already prove he can give you beauty?”

Suddenly something rustled in the near bushes. Harry, terrified from the sound instinctively shifted closer to Snape, who turned to his stomach too. Both of them leaning on their elbows with wands in their hand watched as the two animals slipped out from the bushes.

Harry had never seen an animal like this. It had wolfish eyes and the elegance of a cat. The big one at least, the cub was more of a kitten. They had light brown fur with dark speckles and a really short tail with a black tip. Their fur seemed incredibly thick. Their triangle shaped ears ended with a tuft and their eyes, yellow like the moon, flared dangerously.

Before Harry could do anything - jump up, yelp or transfigure both the animals into a cup - Snape put his hand calmly on Harry’s right hand.

“Wait.” Snape whispered with a smile, watching as the cat cub sniffed towards them then looking regularly at its mother, edged closer to them.

Snape reached out a hand very slowly toward the little fluffy animal, and it came bouncing happily in the snow, with mom at its tail. As the little one sniffed Snape’s hand the mom sat down and with a huff dropped her big head on her front paws. _Gigantic_ front paws Harry observed as the fur covered leg faced towards him.

“Lynxes,” Snape smiled petting the little cub. His hand that was still resting on Harry’s, now grasped his wand, pulled it out from Harry’s loose grip, then pulled Harry’s right hand towards the little lynx.

“Ah...” Harry gasped lightly as his fingers came into contact with the soft fur. He too petted the cute, kitten like animal with a gleeful smile covering his face. “Yeah, I trust the forest too.” He mumbled to Snape with endless awe in his voice. The lynx cub was cute and playful under his hand.

“He can show you beauty if you treat him with care.” Snape whispered with his black eyes on Harry. “Just like a lover.”

As a response, Harry just groaned quite loudly.

An owl, big and brown flew over them and hooted loudly. Mommy lynx was on her feet right away, the little one cowering at her front paw. They turned around and rushed between the pines. The big one looked back at Harry and Snape one more time then disappeared.

“Are you ready to go into the forest, Potter?” Snape looked at him and his expression was like a twelve years old’ who was about to do something mischievous.

“Hell yeah,” Harry grinned back, sitting up.

“We might end up lost or dead before you even realize there is menace ahead.” Snape said dangerously as he grabbed into Harry’s reached out hand and let himself be pulled up. He gathered the cup and the thermos and put everything back into his backpack. “Werewolves, mountain trolls and who knows what else may lie ahead...” Snape noted as he stepped into his bindings with a loud click.

Harry went after him and soon they were standing on their skis at the beginning of a small path between two enormous pines that would lead them down from the mountain.

“Are you sure, you trust me enough to follow me even in there?” Snape pointed towards the snow covered road, which didn’t seem steep but it _did lead_ them into the middle of a dark forest.

“I would follow you anywhere.” Harry sighed quietly.

Snape’s eyes widen for a second. “Foolish boy...” He murmured but it wasn’t insulting anymore. It sounded warm and caring and the words were followed with a soft smile. “Would you now?” He asked studying Harry for a moment then, not waiting for the answer, he skated slowly into the forest.

“Well, I better,” Harry grinned after him, following the man. “You said this is like sex. I have to trust you _and_ the forest if we are about to have sex, don’t I?”

Snape snapped his head back so fast it was almost comical but the desire in his eyes returned and it was even more blazing than during poker.

“Just please be careful.” Harry added still grinning. “I have never been in a threesome before.” He looked at Snape as innocently as he could.

“I thought you said I prepared you well.” Snape smirked and Harry’s heartbeat quickened by the innuendo. The black eyes were burning as Snape kept glancing over his shoulder at Harry while he kept sliding downwards.

“That you maybe did,” Harry replied blushing wildly. “But I’ve still never been with another man before.” He admitted.

Snape made a sound that was either an irritated huff or an ardent moan, but Harry wasn’t entirely sure which, before falling heavily into the snow with a loud thud.

 


	8. Lesson Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one more because I forgot the upload the previous one! Sorry about that!!!  
> Beta reading is done by the still pretty amazing Sexy.Lil.Emo ;) All remaining mistakes are mine!  
> Have fun with this!

_**–Lesson Eight –** _

_**The instructor may reward the beginner skier when performing well. Positive reinforcement may ameliorate the learning period while raising the beginner skier’s spirit.** _

* * *

 

“But not just that! Lynxes, and a stag and a doe with their tiny baby deer and all kinds of birds, and the magical creatures... An _Ent_ , Hermione, can you imagine!” Harry cried enthusiastically. “It was enormous and _really_ old! And unicorns, too, a _whole_ herd! There were even little ones! And the _phoenix_ , Merlin that was _amazing_.” Harry breathed. “It was sitting on the snow but it didn’t melt away, I don't even know...” Harry shook his head and leaned back on the couch. “It was incredible....”

When they had finally returned from the mountains, it was already dark. It took them almost four hours but they came all the way down and to Harry’s surprise, they came out from the forest just behind Lucius’ cabin.

“I thought Ents were extinct,” Hermione said enviously, “God what I would do to meet them! It must have been so remarkable, Harry, you are _so_ _lucky_!” She groaned. “Oh the exceptional opportunity to study a phoenix in its natural habitat, I don't think anyone has even seen a free one in this century!”

“Oh and we saw albino Thestrals, too! Two of them!” said Harry excited. “Or well, I think that’s what they were because they were white not black and had these gleaming red eyes.” He looked at Snape who nodded in agreement. “And after it got really dark, Leprechauns and Fairies showed up and shined next to the path so we knew where to go! It was amazing,” Harry sighed still enthralled by the experience.

“Mate, Hagrid would go nuts, to catch a couple of those albino Thestrals,” Ron laughed.

“That was my first thought too.” Harry grinned drinking his hot chocolate. “God I’m so tired. I mean don't get me wrong, this was wonderful and I would have never skipped it but _I am_ _done_.” Harry groaned stretching. “I think I’m just going to lie down for a bit.” He stood up and groaned loudly, his muscles were tensed from the long journey.

“Narcissa, thank you for dinner, it was delicious.” He smiled at the blond woman who snuggled against her husband on the couch while listening to Harry’s recap of the day. She arrived earlier that afternoon, Lucius said, joining them for the rest of the week. Harry heard the reason why she arrived a day later was because she was in the middle of organizing a Christmas party. Her arrival ruined their sleeping arrangements slightly, as no one would have expected Draco to sleep on the couch _with_ his parents. No one was however as surprised as Draco when this matter came up during dinner and Lucius suggested with a tiny bit of implication in his voice that _unfortunately_ Draco might have to spend the following nights with the twins. Since then neither Draco nor the twins were able to get the grins off from their faces.

Harry dragged himself up the stairs and went into the room he shared with Snape. He fell on the bed with an ungraceful motion and sighed heavily when he was finally horizontal. His eyelids were closing off on their own accord. He heard distant laughing from downstairs and wondered if the others were playing another round of strip poker.

“And tell me, Potter, where am _I_ supposed to lie?” Snape asked from the door and Harry turned his head towards the man and that seemed quite the effort as his head felt heavy like a rock. His eyes remained closed, it looked like turning took up all the energy he was still able to muster.

Harry was about to suggest there was plenty of place here and it was completely okay to lie _on_ Harry and Snape was very much welcomed to do so but when he spoke up only a hoarse huff managed to slip out between his tightly closed jaws. Their conversation sort of ended there but Harry sensed that Snape was still in the room. Then he heard the door close and with clearly distinctive click the key was also turned in the lock.

Now _that_ made Harry’s eyes snap open right away. He tried to focus on Snape but his glasses were askew and then the man stepped somewhere at the end of the bed and Harry would have to move to see him and that was out of the question.

“Tired?” Snape asked behind him and the end of the bed dipped as Snape sat down.

“Mmmm...” Harry affirmed with eloquent vocabulary. The bed now curved in on both sides right next to Harry’s feet then suddenly hands started working on his calves, rubbing right up to his knees then back down. The motion was repeated several more times and with every round it became tougher. Harry moaned lightly and his eyes closed again.

The firm ministration on his lower leg continued, the hands, _Snape’s hands_ it registered in Harry after a while, massaged him with proper care. They moved expertly on every muscle, fingertips kneading away the soreness. After a good ten minutes of long ministrations Snape shifted his hand over Harry’s thigh, working on one leg at a time. Snape’s thumbs were running up and down on the back side of Harry’s upper leg, while all his other fingers were working on the sides. Both sides, Harry noticed after said fingers pressed into the inner, _incredibly sensitive_ , side of his thigh.

He was wearing thick pants but he became hard so fast he felt dizzy even though he was still lying down.

“You worked hard today, Potter,” Snape spoke quietly.

“Mmm...” was all Harry could get out without whimpering as Snape’s pointing finger sometimes brushed against his groin, while his thumbs regularly shifted over his bottom while massaging.

“Your performance exceeds my expectations.” Snape admitted. “Maybe by the end of the week you could join me for more demanding exercises as well.” He hinted.

Harry huffed concentrating hard on every word, however that turned out to be quite difficult now that Snape moved even further up. As he switched from his thighs to his lower back, the long fingers travelled over his arse pressing down firmly. And, oblivious to the consequences, Harry impulsively pushed back.

Snape gasped and lowered himself on Harry’s ass, still kneeling on both sides of Harry. It was as if with the weight that descended on Harry, his consciousness was returning as well. He became more aware of the rubbing fingers that pushed his shirt out of the way and were now massaging his bare skin. He noticed more clearly how Snape’s groin moved over him with every motion.  He comprehended he wasn’t the only one panting.

The fog lifted from his mind and he became completely awake when the hands started working on his shoulders and arms which meant Snape was now leaning more onto him. Harry’s erection was pushed against the sheet, creating a nice friction, whenever Snape shifted and Harry tried to stay calm and not push back against the man again.

But Snape’s movement became different somehow and Harry realized the man was grinding down on him. It was a very subtle movement but grinding nonetheless. The revelation took him very close to an orgasm.

Snape stopped abruptly, his hands next to Harry’s head on his arm, pinning Harry effectively to the bed. “If I were to ask you now,” Snape whispered right next to Harry’s ear who almost came from the hoarse voice, “to turn around and face me, would you do it?” Snape asked and given how sensitive and implicating the question was Harry was surprised to find Snape’s tone quite indifferent.

Harry flushed to a deep shade of red immediately and buried his face into the blanket that smelled like Snape.

“No...” He mumbled into the cover barely audibly.

“Thought so...” Snape murmured somewhere over him with the same impassiveness, then suddenly the weight disappeared and Snape climbed off the bed. There was a sharp click and Harry heard the door open. He looked up just in time to see Snape as he drove a hand through his long hair in aggravation.

“Where are you going?” Harry asked the man and desperation was clearly ringing in his voice.

“Out.” Snape replied fairly breathless, studying Harry’s form on the bed. After a second he added hesitantly, “Would you like to join?”

Harry considered the question. He did have an erection which would make skiing rather uncomfortable but in the meantime he was curious as to where Snape was escaping from the nightmares.

“Just give me ten minutes,” Harry blushing again, gave a fleeting glance toward the bathroom.

Snape, it seemed involuntarily, took a sharp breath. “I will be waiting outside,” he moaned and rushed out of the room.

Harry waved his hand and the door closed. Only then did he turn around. “Well... that was awkward.” Harry sighed to the empty room and started palming his erection.


	9. Lesson Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story editing was done by Sexy. Lil. Emo once again. Seriously dude, what can I say? T.H.A.N.K. Y.O.U. All remaining mistakes are mine!

_**– Lesson Nine –** _

_**Sometimes the instructor ought to challenge the beginner skier in order for them to evolve.** _

* * *

 

Harry appeared in front of Snape with his complete ski outfit on, skis and poles in hand. Anticipation and arousal was still boiling his blood as his orgasm was not nearly satisfactory enough, if anything it left him craving for  _more_.

That _more_  was standing outside, black as the night, watching the mountains silently. The night breeze caressed his hair with adoration and Harry felt temped to embrace  _More_  from behind and burrow his head in that raven black hair while pulling down the blue scarf, and kiss  _More's_  nape.

_As if_ , Harry almost laughed out loud sourly.

"Ready?" Snape turned to Harry and that irritated urging in his tone reminded Harry of his so hated Potions Professor, forcing him to realize that  _More_  was non-existent; even in his own imagination more unreal than anything else he could fantasize about.

"Yeah..." He pressed out, sticking down the poles and then dropping his skis, watching the snowy ground intently as if it provided something fascinating. He would do anything to avoid the endless black eyes. He stepped into his skis, just like Snape. Then he took a deep breath and cleared his voice. "How do you want to get up there? The lifts are closed." He asked looking at Snape. He wasn't a child anymore, and facing his fears seemed like a daily routine ever since he was eleven, so he shouldn't even act like one. He felt slightly taken aback when he realized Snape was watching him with the same heavy gaze Harry had bestowed on the empty ground previously.

"For  _Merlin's_  sake, Mr Potter," Snape started and the feeling of taking part in a Potions lesson intensified. "Surely even you realize that there are other methods for going up the mountain. After all we are wizards, are we not, Mr Potter?"

Snape moved closer and Harry realized  _closer_  this time meant impossibly close. Snape slid between Harry's legs and to blunt the force of their bodies colliding, his hands gripped Harry's hips. As if that could possibly work.

Harry gasped loudly when their bodies bumped together. Snape was looming over him. Even though Harry was now much taller than as a child the effect wasn't lost as Snape somehow had the ability to loom over  _anyone_ , including people who were, like Ron, taller than him. Harry had to tilt his head back a bit to keep the eye contact with the endless gaze. The realization that even if he wanted to he simply  _couldn't_  look anywhere else, hit hard. Snape raised his right hand between them and Harry felt himself move closer to the man. With both his poles in his left hand, his right was free to clutch into Snape's jacket somewhere around his abdomen, and pull the other nearer.

Snape noticed the firm touch and his gaze darted down towards there for a brief second then his eyes were already back at Harry, who was satisfied to notice that the walls Snape built around himself were breaking down brick by brick. Glimpses of emotions appeared on Snape's face but they changed so fast Harry was unable to decipher them in the dark.

Snape opened his mouth slightly and Harry caught himself mirroring the motion too. Snape must have seen it as the corner of his mouth curled faintly. Harry's heartbeat quickened. Then Snape slipped his glove covered middle finger in his mouth and bit into the thick fabric, pulling his hand out of the glove with a smooth motion.

Snape slid his bare hand on Harry neck. It was cold and his thumb brushed Harry's lower lip, his middle finger caressed Harry's sensitive skin behind his ear. The fact that Harry was actually aware of these motions made everything even worse. He felt himself leaning closer and closer to Snape, his eye fluttering closed.

Then there was pain, twisting his stomach into a knot and the world seemed to cease to exist while something pulled Harry through a very small rubber tube.

Suddenly the air was colder and the wind blew with a bit more force. Snape pushed himself away with his poles and Harry watched him gaping.

"Snape, what  _the_   _hell_  was that?" Harry demanded looking at the other who had just pulled his glove back on again.

"It is called Apparition, Mr Potter." Snape answered nonchalantly.

" _No_ ," Harry shook his head. "I mean what was  _that_?" He pointed at Snape's hand to avoid any more misunderstanding.

"Surely even you know, Mr Potter, that splinching oneself is more effectively avoidable during Side-Along Apparition if there is skin contact between the wizards and or witches attempting Apparition." Snape explained calmly. "As you had no previous knowledge about where we were going, I felt it best to apply this safety act."

Harry was close to growling out a "Fuck you" if only to see if Snape was capable of emotions, even if said emotion was just anger. He kept quiet though and clenched his jaw, looking at the man, awaiting some information about where they would be going.

"Well, Mr Potter," Snape spoke taking out his wand. "The trail is that way." He motioned his wand toward the smooth snow in front of Harry then with an elegant motion he summoned his doe Patronus.

"See you at the bottom, Mr Potter," Snape waved with a hand then with a push he followed the brightly gleaming doe down the hill zigzagging between the huge pines, leaving Harry alone on the trail.

"SNAPE!" Harry shouted boisterously after the man who was, Harry suspected, already out of hearing range. "Argh..." He groaned frustrated and considered for a second to just apparate down the mountain. He decided on skiing because he needed some time to think and more exercise might help him fall asleep easily. After this he highly doubted sleep would come without difficulty like yesterday.

Skiing on the mountains at night was half terrifying and half amazing. Harry too summoned his stag, who showed him the way down, while gleaming with a beautiful blue light. Its light was enough for Harry to see his surrounding but it wasn't too bright to attract attention from the town nearby.

Harry knew this trail; it was one of the longest ones, almost six miles, winding between trees. The last two miles were a pretty rapid drop as Harry remembered, and it went past the Malfoy Cottage.

Harry slid fast on the narrow slope curving down the mountain, seeking the adrenalin, aiming to tire himself as much as possible. He was rushing past trees in complete silence for at least fifteen minutes when suddenly his stag stopped and Harry forced himself into a firm halt too. After the snow cloud died off, he saw his stag prick up its ears and Harry wondered what it was hearing. Then he heard it too. Rustling came out of the bushes to his right, something was charging through them and right towards Harry.

Harry already had his wand in his hand, waiting for whatever danger was heading his way. Blue light came out of the forest and then Snape's doe arrived rushing swiftly across the slope only a few feet in front of Harry. A second later Snape burst out from the trees and with a side glance at Harry, he had already disappeared on the other side of the trail. Harry heard the crunching for a few more seconds than it was just silence again.

"Madman..." He murmured thinking about the sheer drops the mountain ended with in some places.

He shook his head, trying to suppress the worry he felt and pushed himself down the trail again. He let his body gather speed, and when the next bend came he took it beautifully, drifting sideways and not losing speed, the scratching sound of his skis on the icy snow echoing in the dim quiet.

Snape was standing in the middle of the trail, his doe glowing right next to him. Harry almost run into the man but he managed to stop just in time. He did cover Snape in a bit of snow, and that filled him with a sense of satisfaction. Revenge, after all, was said to be best served cold.

Snape cleaned the snow off his face, which was slightly pink because of the cold and the exercise. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who straightened himself, as much as the ski boots let him anyway, and forced himself not to apologize.

"Are you joining me?" He asked instead of an apology.

Snape didn't say a word just turned away and started skating slowly. Harry reluctantly followed him. How was he supposed to think about his feelings for the man, if Snape was right next to him? Harry chanced a side glance when they were almost shoulder to shoulder but Snape was watching the stag and the doe running side by side next to each other. For a second Harry let himself wonder on the idea that maybe his Patronus wasn't a stag because of his father but because Snape's was a doe and he had certain feelings for Snape. Or maybe it was both. But that thought brought pain with it, so he cast it away quickly. Feelings and Snape wasn't a good topic at the moment.

Their pace was fast but not demanding as the trail wasn't steep at all. Harry knew the most difficult part was still ahead.

"My nightmares..." Snape spoke suddenly and the smooth and quiet words cut through the silence like a blade. "... are usually about... you."

"Well, that's reassuring," Harry responded harshly and it took him a second to realize he actually said that aloud.

"That is not... what I meant." Snape said looking puzzled at Harry for a second.

Harry waited for an explanation but Snape remained silent for minutes. Harry wasn't sure if this was all Snape had to say to him or if he was considering right now how much to tell Harry. It seemed it was the last as Snape cleared his throat before he spoke again.

"I did not see it maybe that is the reason..." He started but his voice faltered and Harry was surprised to detect actual fear in the usually so calm and uncaring voice. "My mind constantly agitates on the infinite possibilities, it considers the endless what ifs, knowing precisely that there was nothing I could have done to change it, and even if there was, I was forbidden to prevent such a vital yet dreadful event." He explained calmly and Harry frowned thinking what Snape was talking about.

"During the nightmares, I live the fear that haunts my mind while awake. Not even in the dream, where reality and reason are nothing more than words can I avert death; that being my only aspiration to attain." Snape confessed. "Not happiness, not bliss, not even peace, just that one death that was necessary and unavoidable yet brought such deep sorrow I was not expecting and can barely live with."

"You are talking about... your death, right?" Harry asked carefully. Did Snape dream about that time too when Harry was kneeling next to Snape in the Shack, trying to prevent him from dying? He heard that Snape was actually dead for a couple of seconds before Kreacher took him to the Infirmary and Madame Pomfrey revived him. The darkness closed on them and he realized their Patronuses had vanished.

Snape stopped abruptly grabbing Harry's arm who ran right into Snape but managed to stay upright, gasping into the ink black ski jacket.

" _My_  death?" Snape hissed, and then looked Harry dead in the eyes. "I'm dreaming about  _your_  death, Potter." He admitted growling with aggrieved eyes as if being angry at Harry for his blindness.

"M-mine?" Harry stuttered. "But... But I'm  _alive_."

"But you were dead." Snape whispered. "For almost a week you were dead to me. In the hospital wing, no one said anything. I asked about you but they  _shushed_  me." Snape spat with disgust and Harry almost laughed at the idea of Professor Severus Snape being  _shushed_. "They said with utter sadness 'we've won now drink this' and that was all. Minerva visited me on the seventh day and she told me. I didn't believe her."

"But I visited you, right after her. You were up and... and grumpy," Harry said shaking as he remembered Snape in the infirmary bed with a bandage over his throat.

Snape pulled out his wand with a swift motion and with his left he grabbed Harry's neck, holding him steadily. His black eyes gleamed in the darkness before he closed them and pressed his forehead to Harry's, who gasped loudly at the intimate proximity.

"And what memory do you imagine I recall, when I summon such strong Patronus?" Snape asked in a low voice his eyes still tightly closed. His doe burst out from the tip of his wand and stood near beaming with blue light.

"So...So your nightmares are... about me... dying?" Harry mumbled pressing closer to Snape.

"For seventeen years my life was about protecting you and since you have been finally safe I am constantly dreaming of failing you."

"You would never fail me Snape," Harry sighed. "You could never..."

"And that is the reason" Snape huffed with relieved laughter in his deep voice, "why they are called  _dreams_ , Mr Potter, and not reality." He leaned away from Harry and for a second watched the snowy ground. When he raised his glance Harry saw gratitude and apprehension in the dark eyes but he felt confused by the sudden change in Snape's behaviour.

Harry shook his head and tried to pull himself together. This confession of sorts was something unexpected he realized. Harry never imagined that the man felt this glad that Harry was alive. He was pleased to hear that hatred wasn't among the feelings Snape had for him. He felt sorry for the man for having such dreams though. He knew how hard it was to dream of death. The horrible pain, the sick feeling after someone woke you up. Thank god his nightmares stayed away yesterday however Snape wasn't so lucky.

Harry cleared his throat. "So last night..." He started hesitantly. "That was another one of those me dying dreams, then? Didn't it help that I was there when you woke up?"

Suddenly Snape laughed out loud. "Help?" He looked at Harry with dark, intense eyes. "Last night, I did not need help.  _That_  was not a nightmare you woke me from."

"Wait what?" Harry asked stunned. "But... But you were writhing on the bed, panting and groaning and-" The dark eyes filled with passion and a thought sneaked into Harry's mind, something impossible and absolutely ridiculous. "Tell me what it was about!" Harry ordered Snape firmly.

"No." Snape huffed shaking his head. He turned away from Harry but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Tell me what you dreamt about last night." Harry murmured dangerously.

Snape smirked and repeated, "No."

"Tell. Me." Harry demanded again as he grabbed Snape's jacket and pulled him close with a forceful shove. "Now."

Snape's lust filled eyes flickered on Harry's lips and Harry leaned closer. Not even an inch was between them when Snape opened his mouth to deny the answer again.

"No," He drawled with a smile at the corner of his mouth. "However instead of an answer, I give you an offer. You catch me, and I tell you."

"What?" Harry breathed almost against Snape' lips. He was engulfed in their proximity yet again. The warm gust of air Snape exhaled drove him mad, while his mind was filled with the man's clean scent of sweat, sandalwood and something else, something undeterminable yet stimulating and tempting.

"Catch me," Snape whispered and Harry could feel the touch of the soft, cold lips, not yet a kiss just an unobtrusive caress on his mouth. Enticing and full of promises but nothing concrete yet.

Snape pulled away before Harry could crush their lips together. He grabbed his poles and turned towards the last steep miles of the slope. He looked over his shoulders one last time. "Catch me, if you can." Then he pushed himself and shot out like a bullet, right down the hill.

Harry didn't need more; he jumped after Snape and let his body gather speed. He was sliding on Snape's tracks,  _exactly on Snape's tracks_ , which was, Harry realized something marvellous. He was able to keep up to the man after only two days. Bloody unbelievable, he thought for a second then hunched himself over his skis for less resistance to speed even more up. Who the bloody fuck cared about skiing right now, really?

Snape moved about thirty feet ahead of him but the distance was getting less and less. But in the meanwhile the Malfoy house was coming closer too, Harry could already see the lights. Harry mirrored Snape's earlier moves, shifting his balance from one leg to the other, carving very slim "s"-s into the snow. He was panting hard and he felt the tension in his legs but he kept driving himself. After all, his grand prize would be Snape, if his suspicions of what that dream really was about were correct.

He still tried to stay calm and convince himself that maybe he was mistaken and Snape's answer would be something entirely different but he didn't want that, did he? What did he want then? Snape? The man had made him hard more times during these two days than anyone ever but that was just physical attraction. Was that what he wanted, one night? Would Snape agree to that? Snape didn't seem like a one-night stand kind of man, and he certainly wouldn't want just that with  _Harry_. They had too much history. But then what? Or was this all just a game to him?

His skis got too close and that forced Harry back to reality. He put all his concentration into skiing and trying to reach the other but it looked like a lost cause. Snape maintained a twenty feet long distance and they had almost reached the house.

The idea came as fast as the decision to do it. It was cheating yes, but he was going against Snape, moreover he was going  _for_  Snape.

Harry put his hands to his sides then closed his eyes tightly and turned around in mid air. A moment later a body collided with him with almost brutal force. He had managed to apparate right in front of Snape, face to face with the man. Harry wrapped his arms around the other man in a tight embrace so he wouldn't get hurt. They were flying for a couple of feet, their detached skis and poles scattered around them before they finally landed on feathery soft snow.

Harry groaned loudly as the heavy body crushed him. Snape's hair fall forward and caressed his cheeks, while rigid fingers grasped into his jacket on the sides.

"You okay?" Harry asked with concern.

"You bloody idiot." Snape murmured and Harry realized Snape was right next to his ear. "You could have hurt... us."

"I guess you're okay then," Harry laughed into the darkness. There was bright light suddenly surrounding them, someone must have turned on the porch light.

"You half-witted, arrogant, insolent, brash..." Snape's listing of insults falter when Harry drove soothing hands firmly over his back. "You  _imbecile_." Snape hissed furiously, his lips moving against Harry's earlobe.

Snape sat up and settled on Harry's groin. He looked down on Harry, still panting and angry but somehow he wasn't terrifying anymore, nor did his words hurt.

"So, what was your dream about?" Harry smirked, his hands innocently wandering on Snape's thighs.

"That did not count as  _catching_ , Potter." Snape raised an eyebrow. "You apparated in front of me."

"Well, you did end up in my arms, I'd call that a catch. A good one, even." Harry answered brightly smiling.

Snape grabbed Harry's hands and with a swift but forceful motion pulled them over Harry's head. "That is cheating, Mr Potter."

"Wait, I thought Slytherins like cheating." Harry said desperately. "And I wouldn't call it cheating, it was... a short-cut at best."

"But as you may realize it," Snape pressed his groin down on Harry, while pushing Harry's hands deeper into the snow. "We are not in school anymore."

Harry gasped and pushed his half hard cock against Snape. "And isn't that a good thing,  _Professor_?"

Snape tossed his head back while a light sigh escaped his tightly pressed lips. A door banged open not far from them.

"Severus, is that you?" Draco's voice came from somewhere next to them and Snape pushed himself up from the snow. He summoned his ski equipment to himself and went up to Draco.

"Yes," He growled at the young man who gave him a surprised gaze.

"This isn't over yet, Snape!" Harry shouted after him, still lying on the soft snow, taking long and deep breathes to calm himself.

"Is that Potter?" Draco looked towards Harry's direction. "Was he lying  _beneath_  you?"

"Shut up Draco." Snape sneered.

Draco laughed loudly. "Did I disturb something? I can just go back if you-"

"I said shut your mouth, Draco." Snape hissed pulling his wand out. "And as for you, Potter, yes it  _is_  over."

He flicked his wand and suddenly Harry's head was covered in snow that fell down from the pine over him.

"Bastard..." Harry murmured spitting snow, but smiling.


	10. Lesson Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand the final chapter is here!!

_** – Lesson Ten – ** _

_**A warm bath would do good to prevent stiffness in the muscles the next day. Soreness can also be avoided if the beginner skier exercises after skiing. Suggested exercises are running, swimming or yoga but can be anything else that includes training the tensed muscles.** _

* * *

 

Harry went back inside some time later. All the others were sitting in the living room sipping hot chocolate but he didn't join them. He went straight into the bathroom craving for a hot bath to release the stress and warm up his frozen limbs. He was lying on the soft snow for who knows how long and he felt pretty frozen at the moment.

He opened the bathroom door with a swift swing and stepped in. It took a couple of seconds for the scene to register for him. The room was much warmer than usual and muggy too. Dampness fogged the mirror and the windows too. And he wasn't alone.

"Can I assist you, Mr Potter?" Snape drawled from beneath tons of white fluffy foam. Water dropped from his hand that was lazily lying on the side of the bathtub. The black hairs were flattened on his foamy arm and Harry found himself studying them again.

"I... uh... I'm sorry." Harry stuttered obviously flushed and anxious while not being able to take his eyes off Snape's bathing body. The sudden warmness made him feel lightheaded or maybe it was the fact that Snape was two steps from him utterly naked, cover by only  _foam_. He turned around quickly; his hands were already on the doorknob.

He looked back at Snape over his shoulder, contemplating the man for a second, before he blurted out literally shaking, "Can I join you?"

Snape's eyes widened as his hand slipped back into the water, splashing bubbles. "Absolutely, Mr Potter." Snape announced with sarcasm dripping from every syllable like the water drops fell from his hair. "As we are already sharing a room, moreover a  _bed_ , sharing a bath would not make any difference now, would it?" He jested icily, eyes strictly on Harry's.

Harry hesitated, observing the dark, unrevealing eyes then shrugged, "Good." His fingers moved from the doorknob and slipped under it, holding the key and turning it around. He locked the door and faced Snape, clutching the bottom of his pullover. He pulled it and his shirt over his head with one swift motion, then dropped them on the slightly wet floor.

"It may have eluded your attention, Potter, but I was  _not_  serious." Snape pointed it out matter-of-factly.

Harry shrugged again, his frozen fingers fumbled with the two buttons on his ski pants. He looked up at Snape just when he pulled down the zip and he was satisfied to see all Snape's attention was focused on his groin. He let go of the fly and the pants pooled around his ankles. He stepped out of them with nothing just his black briefs on. His skin was red from lying on the snow for so long and he suspected that the chill in his bones was the only reason why he wasn't stone hard yet.

With a deep inhale he slid his pointing and middle finger under his boxers on both sides and pulled them down. Snape averted his gaze with decency, now the black eyes were fixed on the silver water tap.

The bathtub was big enough for both of them, so without any further vacillation, Harry slipped into the hot water, letting out a prolonged hiss. The sudden warmness made his skin itch and the damp made his glasses and therefore his vision foggy. He pulled down his glasses and immersed them in the water then grabbed a towel and cleaned it. "Much better," he mumbled putting them back on, now crystal clear.

Snape watched his moves with a mix of reserved interest and mild surprise however it might have been simply shock.

"Potter?" Snape asked with disbelief.

"Yes?" Harry raised his eyes from the mountains of foam between them to meet Snape's astonished glance.

Snape sat up right and the water waved around them like the ocean during a storm. Harry surveyed with resurrecting arousal how the white fluffs streamed down from Snape's pale upper body, some of them getting redirected or completely obstructed by the black hairs on the man's chest.

"Remove yourself from my bath." Snape spat.

"It's not your bath, it's Malfoy's." Harry corrected, dipping deeper into the water. He tugged up his legs so he wouldn't go underwater, his knobbly knees, like two brownish islands floating among the millions of white bubbles.

Snape kneeled up in the big tub and leaning on the counters, he loomed over Harry. The foam and water was dripping on Harry now, who found it absolutely fascinating and could barely keep his eyes from staring. However the foam hills still covered Snape's lower half, there was plenty to see on the upper part. Harry followed a water drop that started sliding on Snape's neck, down on the collar bone, then on the hairy chest, over the hard pink nipple, the protruding ribs, its way often crossed by pink and white scars, trying to convey it on a different path. But the water drop, much like Harry, was already set towards a specific direction.

Harry reached out a leg, brushing his calf to Snape's thigh gently. The only response was a light sigh and a small evil smirk at the corner of Snape's lips.

"Remove yourself from  _my_  bath." Snape whispered dangerously, removing a hand from the edge of the bathtub putting it somewhere underwater. A second later Harry found out where it went: to the underside of his lower leg, fingertips brushing up his calf, until they came to rest on the lower side of his knee.

"I don't think so..." Harry mumbled breathless, longing fingers reaching out to trace the same way as the water drop before. He spooned a bit of foam on his pointing finger from Snape's chest and with giddy smile, smeared the soapy bubbles on the tip of Snape's long nose. "Now that's better." He laughed right before Snape grabbed his leg and pulled it toward him hard and fast. Harry found himself underwater in no time. By the time he emerged from the water and took a long shaky breath, Snape was out of the tub, with a towel around his hips. Harry tried to rub the stinging soapy water from his eyes. He blinked several times and he could swear he heard laughing, then the door closed and finally Harry found the tap to get some fresh water for his eyes.

He cleaned his eyes and leaned back in the nice warm water, stretching out his sore muscles. The water caressed his skin and covered him like a nice blanket. It was refreshing and calming at the same time, and he needed both. Wondering restlessly what game Snape was playing with him, he started rubbing his calves then the muscles in his thigh, trying to loosen them. He would rather avoid having any kind of muscular strain or soreness tomorrow. Soon, his skin warmed up too and he was almost sweating in the warm and muggy room. He washed his hair and rinsed it quickly before getting out, letting the warm air dry his skin while he was brushing his teeth. He didn't bring his pyjamas with him, so he grabbed a grey towel and put it around himself. His cock, still half hard from Snape's previous actions, stirred as he contemplated this new offer he had in mind for Snape.

Harry swept his fingers over the foggy mirror and looked himself in the eyes. He realized he looked determined but he could also see the dark shadows of sadness in his green eyes. What if this was a mistake?

"Catch him." His mirror whispered with a faint grin and Harry nodded then turned around and stepped out of the room.

The hallway was much colder and he hoped Snape had turned up the heating in the room. The thought was suddenly forgotten as he saw George and Draco against each other at the wall, kissing wildly, Fred trying to pull them inside their room.

"'Night," Harry nodded towards Fred trying to repress a grin but he failed miserably. The redhead grinned too and pulled his brother of the younger Malfoy, tossing him in the room. Draco followed the two men with a smirk on his face, not even noticing Harry, who meanwhile tried to slip into his own room.

He closed the door behind himself quietly. He stumbled toward the bed but it was hard because it was really dark in the room and he could barely distinguish shadows. He was sure Snape was on the bed, facing towards the windows, his back to Harry and the door. But Harry wasn't sure if the man was asleep or not.

Harry climbed into bed and let his towel fall to the ground. He slipped under the covers naked with a light tremble in his stomach. He was lying on his back but he tilted his head to the right, looking at Snape's sleeping form. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly.

"Sex could help you relax and get tired so you won't have nightmares." Harry said in an official voice.

There was silence for a moment and Harry was afraid that Snape had fallen asleep while Harry was bathing.

" _Excuse me_?" Snape drawled then.

"Sex," Harry repeated with the same indifferent voice.

"What exactly are you offering, Mr Potter?" Snape asked shifting under the cover, lying on his back too but not looking at Harry.

Harry turned his whole body towards Snape. "I'm offering all I can give." He answered then added as a faint whisper, "Fuck me."

Snape moaned and snapped his head towards Harry. "Subtlety is not quite your strength, is it, Potter?"

"No," Harry admitted. "But something else is..." He insinuated.

"You will not be able to cure me from my nightmares in just one night." Snape noted leaning up on his left elbow.

"Who said anything about this being only a one time offer?" Harry queried innocently, driving a teasing finger up and down Snape's bare forearm, his fingertips brushing over the Dark Mark.

"Is it not?" Snape asked almost smiling.

"Absolutely not," Harry objected feigning indignation. "It takes some time to cure nightmares," Harry explained, "and even if they seem like they have disappeared they can still resurface any time. Terrible things those nightmares are, I wouldn't want anyone suffer from them."

"Are you suggesting," Snape started carefully, "that you would watch me sleep from now on ready to help when a nightmare comes?

"Surely, if I were allowed to sleep next to you every night, I wouldn't need to  _watch_  you sleep." Harry said shifting closer. "I would wake up at the first sight ready to... distribute the medicine."

"You would do that?" Snape asked genuine surprise in his eyes. "Why?"

Harry considered the answer for a moment then he looked at the black eyes. "Because I care for you. Because I know how dreadful nightmares can be and because I never want to wake up ever again to that maybe you surviving the war was just part of the dream. You don't know how hard it is to convince myself that you are alive when I'm shaking, everything is just darkness around me and you are miles away."

"It seems you need the cure for nightmares just as much as I do." Snape whispered and a kind smile appeared on his thin lips. He slid a hand on Harry's hips and pressed Harry back on the bed with a gentle push.

"You are absolutely right," Harry nodded seriously as Snape slithered slowly over him, placing a leg between Harry's blanket covered thighs. "Look at us, what a couple we are." Harry smiled up at Snape, his hands stroking the arm Snape was leaning on, while the other slid up to Snape's neck. The long black hair caressed the back of his hand as he pulled the other man closer.

"What a couple, indeed." Snape sighed against Harry's mouth, his breath caressing Harry's skin before he placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lower lip. Harry moaned, surprised by the soft touch.

Snape kissed him again, this time he took Harry's upper lip between his lips but the touch was still so tender it left Harry breathless. The long fingers caressed Harry, sliding on his chest.

Snape traced Harry's lower lip with his tongue and Harry gasped opening his mouth, his tongue darting out too. The kiss deepened when Snape pushed his tongue in Harry's wet mouth, exploring every inch but it was still careful and mild. Harry pulled Snape fully over himself, welcoming the weight of the other man who was now lying between his legs.

A curious hand went under the blanket, eager to feel bare skin and it found it quickly, Harry shuddered when the warm hands grasped his hips and Snape's thumb started massaging his skin under his protruding hipbone. The next moment however Snape froze over him, lips parted, panting slightly fast, not reacting at all when Harry nibbled on his lips.

Snape's hand on his hip moved hesitantly down to Harry's thigh and back again, then down one more time before Snape growled harshly and pressed his forehead to Harry's temple. His wet lips moved against Harry's ear as he grunted, "You are fucking stark naked under this blanket, aren't you Potter?"

Harry moaned at the blunt words before he blurted a faint, "Yeah..."

A moment later Snape tore off the blanket from Harry with a swift and forceful motion and Harry found himself spread out on the bed, almost as a display, considering the look Snape gave his uncovered body. The hungry look went up and down his flesh before Snape leaned over him again. Kneeling between Harry's legs, propped up by only one arm, Snape grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him up, kissing him lustfully.

The previous gentle touch was nowhere, hunger and excitement took its place, while Snape's fingers roamed on Harry's bare skin. Teeth bit down on Harry's lower lip at same time as a hand was wrapped around his hard erection. Harry cried out, pushing into Snape's strong grip.

"Is it true?" Snape groaned into his ear and his tongue lapped against the shell of his ear.

"What?" Harry mumbled lightheaded from touch on his member.

"What you said before we went into the forest." Snape whispered his smooth tone deeper than usual. "That you have never been with a man before."

Harry froze suddenly and blushed a deep red. "Yes..." He murmured looking away from Snape. "Well... I've never been you know... bottom."

Snape moaned again and he sounded almost shamelessly keen. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Snape frowned.

"You are a grown man and I am not going to betray your trust by asking you if you are sure about this but you should know this might be the last time I am still able to stop." Snape groaned hoarsely.

Harry smiled as his hands went to Snape's hips. He started pulling the old raggedy shirt of Snape's but he knew it would be easier to just rip it off. But then Snape sat on his heels, pulling Harry up in a sitting position too. He pulled his shirt over his head and looked at Harry, waiting.

Harry's erection stirred and, if that was still possible, hardened as he watched the man's naked chest, this time dry but still scarred and tempting with the hard, pink nipples on the white marble skin. Harry bent over Snape' chest and caressed it with a hand, then leaned into one of his nipples and licked over it swiftly, just to find it even more alluring and taking it into his mouth, sucking on it hard. His hand shifted on Snape's ass and gripped him.

"Merlin, no, please... Harry..." Snape begged arching his back towards Harry, driving a hand into Harry's hair and pulling him up by his black mane. "If you keep doing that I will come right away."

He leaned his head against Harry, kissing him ardently. Harry's right hand shifted over Snape's groin, exploring with wild moans the hard erection straining against Snape's pyjama bottoms.

Snape pushed against Harry's hands but he groaned, "No..." again. His voice was hoarse and pleading and Harry didn't want to stop anytime soon.

"Stop Harry, please," Snape begged, pulling Harry's hand away. "I  _will_  come..." Snape panted against his lips. "You are just too much..."

"Then..." Harry swallowed hard, "Then... please... I need you... Severus..." He whispered and realized he found yet another ridiculous fascination. "Severus..." He sighed the name again that rolled off his tongue like a gentle caress. "I want you... Severus."

"What do you want me to do, Harry?" Severus drawled sweetly, driving a hand on Harry's erection again.

"Mmm... yes... you." Harry mumbled eyes closed, mind foggy.

"To do what?" Severus asked again.

"F-" Harry took a deep breath, "Fuck me..." He moaned again.

"Turn around." Severus ordered, giving Harry some space to do so.

Harry obliged and turned onto his stomach. The sheets caressed his hard shaft and a light groan broke up his dry throat.

Severus meanwhile grabbed two pillows, before he said, "Raise your hips, Harry." He slid the pillows under Harry's groin and as he was there already he put a hand around Harry's erection and pulled on it a couple of times, while pressing his still covered hardness into the crook of Harry's ass.

Harry pushed back moaning, his fingers grasping onto the sheets. Severus placed a kiss over his vertebra, when he whispered, "This should help you." He placed both his hands on the back of Harry's knees. "Stretch your legs apart and lean on your knees and your shoulder or if you prefer, your elbows."

Harry did as he was told, blushing as he imagined what Severus was seeing at the moment. Harry spread out his legs and felt vulnerably exposed at the thought that Severus was seeing his ass and groin in a position like this, but then he felt another kiss on the small of his back and Severus drifted his long fingers over Harry's thighs and round ass. He drove a finger over the crack and Harry gasped again. He heard Severus summon a small bottle of lube and then he felt warm slightly sticky wetness stream over his ass. Severus's finger drew circles over his hole, and the man let the tip slide in teasingly just for a second.

Harry felt himself gasp loudly and push back already. Severus didn't hesitate anymore and drove a finger into Harry slowly. He moved the digit around then pulled it out just to push it back again and again. Not soon enough, Harry thought, a second finger joined in, and Severus stretched him with well-paced movements, not too fast so Harry wouldn't get too excited and not too slow to get agitated. Harry pushed back with more and more force, leaning on his elbows, his head turning on the sheets.

"I could come just by watching you fuck yourself with my fingers," Severus murmured hoarsely, pressing his stone hard erection to Harry's thigh and this time there wasn't any more clothing between them. The wet tip brushed against the inner side of Harry's leg and the young man groaned loudly, lusting to feel the member inside him already.

But Severus kept on with his ministration in Harry's ass with only his fingers, and slid his cock between the pillow and Harry's balls. He was moaning and gasping almost as heavily as Harry now, each push a little bit more urging.

"Please... Severus... I want your  _cock_..." Harry whimpered, his voice muffled by the sheet.

"As I mentioned earlier," Severus said and Harry could here in his tone he was smiling, "preparing you is a task, I would never neglect. Let me take my time," Severus added a third finger and pushed them as deep in Harry as he could, and the young man gasped loudly. "You will thank me later, Harry. I am much bigger than mere three fingers..." Severus whispered leaning over Harry.

"Uhh..." Harry gasped, pushing back wantonly.

"We wouldn't want your first time to be painful, would we now?" Severus asked, crooking his fingers. He brushed them against Harry's prostate and Harry cried out ardently.

"I think..." Harry panted, "right now we would want you to fuck me more than anything else..."

Severus removed his fingers and Harry looked back hopefully. The man was pouring a healthy amount of oil on his hard cock, smearing it on his whole length, with slow, enticing movements, while keeping his eyes on Harry's watching gaze.

"Don't tell me I did not warn you." Severus murmured, pouring some more oil on Harry too, before leaning closer and placing his wet erection to Harry's entrance. He grasped Harry's hips and pressed the tip of his cock through the first ring of muscles.

"Geez..." Harry whined, his fingers gripping onto the sheets vehemently. Severus was indeed bigger than three fingers but the stretching felt sweet to Harry. "Mmm... Yes... More..."

Severus pulled back slightly and then pushed again, deeper and with more force. Then pulled out and pushed back again. A few minutes later, his whole length was buried in Harry's bottom and both of them were breathing heavily. Severus drove a caressing hand over Harry's back. His fingertips drew a straight line on Harry's vertebra up until he reached his right shoulder, then grasped it, steadying Harry.

Severus pulled out almost completely and Harry was about to complain when the man smashed into him with wild force and Harry forgot how to breathe. He shouted out a fervent "Oh" but Severus repeated the motion again and Harry couldn't remember how to form coherent sentences anymore. Not that he wanted to speak, all he wanted was for Severus to keep doing this until they both died or the world ended. Harry mumbled words, asking Severus to fuck him faster, to shove in him deeper, he begged for more and more but it transpired later that he never actually said anything. His demands turned into fervent moans and his begs into avid sighs as he pushed back, taking Severus' long and hard erection into himself with wild enthusiasm.

Suddenly Severus pulled out completely and pulled Harry up.

"Kneel closer to the wall and lean into it with your hands." He ordered Harry and the younger man obliged with a smirk. He somehow found it very arousing when Severus instructed him in bed. When he steadied himself, Severus pulled his bottom cheeks apart and thrust into him again. Harry groaned keenly as he felt tighter around Severus.

Severus pulled an arm around Harry's chest and drove his other around Harry's erection, grasping it hard, pulling on it with fast jerks.

"Ahh.. yeah…" Harry cried out, lolling his head back on Severus' shoulder. "Yeah… f… fuck... Oh yeah…"

Severus smiled into his skin, and then nipped his neck with his teeth. The sound when his hips smashed against Harry's was almost obscene, and Harry found it incredibly erotic. Severus licked the length of his neck then sucked on his earlobe. Harry pressed a hand into Severus' thigh then drove it to the man's arse and clasped into the firm muscles that tensed with every plunging motion.

"Mm… fuck…" Severus breathed heavily into Harry's ear and Harry jerked irregularly into Severus' pumping fingers. The tip of his cock was red and wet with precome and he almost came while watching the long, pale fingers moving up and down, twisting around his hard shaft with wild tugs.

Severus pinched Harry's nipple and Harry was gasping noisily, thrusting his body back and forth. Harry could hear that the other man was close too, the moans in his ear were animalistic and keen. Severus' voice was hoarse and he was breathless while he pumped into Harry.

Harry slanted his body back over Severus, who bent back too and leaned on a hand to hold up their weight. Harry was now almost sitting on Severus, riding him fervently with his hands on Severus's thighs for support. Severus dictated a perfect rhythm, every time he rammed his hips up, his finger tightly clutched around Harry's rigid shaft came down with an eager twist. Harry was barely conscious from the immense pleasure.

Severus brushed his prostate and Harry felt like stars exploded in front of his eyes, he shouted ardently into the darkness, shooting his seed on Severus' fingers, which moved on him relentlessly. His muscles clenched around Severus's rigid erection as he came and that made Severus tip over the edge too. Harry felt as the hot seed inundated him on the inside and teeth sank into his shoulder, before Severus mumbled his name in ecstasy, still pushing into him. Then Severus fell back on the bed and pulled Harry onto himself too. Both of them blind from pleasure and panting hard clasped into the other for support.

Harry had never felt so complete in his whole life. The post coital haze lifted from his mind and Severus pulled out but the feeling of perfectness stayed with him. Suddenly everything became too loud, from their calming breathing to the rustling of the sheets he seemed to hear everything. He rolled down from Severus and nuzzled up against him. He placed a soft kiss on the man's slightly stubbly jaw.

Severus murmured two cleaning spells wearily then Harry felt a strong arm around his waist, pulling him even closer. Soft blanket covered them, Harry suspected it was magic but maybe Severus had more strength left in him than Harry, who was numb and very drowsy. Harry wanted to whisper a 'thank you' but he fell asleep before he could utter a single word.

He woke up to blinding sunshine and a tentative hand around his morning erection. He moaned languidly and kissed the nearest skin that wasn't his. It happened to be Severus' shoulder, he concluded as he kissed his way up to the man's neck. He found Nagini's scar and licked it lightly. He heard a hiss and opened his eyes.

"'Morning…" He mumbled looking into Severus's black eyes. "This is one hell of a wake up…" He smiled lazily, pushing his hard shaft into the teasing fingers.

"Good morning." Severus sighed into Harry's hair.

"Any nightmares?" Harry asked driving a hand over Severus's back down to his bare ass and gripping it.

"Not even a tiny one." Severus smiled. "You seem to work against them perfectly. I haven't had a single one since I have been sleeping next to you." Severus admitted.

"Good…" Harry moaned not quite sure if he meant the lack of nightmares or the firm stroking on his erection. Then he realized what he heard. "So will you finally tell me what you dreamt about during the first night?"

Severus laughed and the deep voice sent shivers through Harry's spine, he jerked into the caressing hand involuntarily.

"I would rather show you." Severus murmured slithering under the covers.

Harry didn't have to wait long to find out. When he felt wet lips around the tip of his erection, he was fairly certain what kind of dream he had woken Severus up from. His right hand drifted into the black mane that licked and sucked his erection with languid moves.

"It must have been weird…" Harry gasped his hips thrusting up, "…to wake up to me… calling for you… whispering into your ear… so close…" Harry smirked, stretching his other hand over his head, grasping onto the end of the bed.

Suddenly Severus tossed the covers down and looked up at Harry. His eyes burning with lust, his lips wet with saliva and precome. "I almost came…" He murmured taking Harry back into his mouth, sucking passionately on the hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I made my dearest editor interested in the twins and Draco line so there shall be a story sooner or later about what's going on in the next room. I'm working on Secrets of Midnight now, I want to finish that first, but there will be a chapter on those three. If you are interested I suggest yousubscribe. Or just keep an eye on the 'Just In' section. It will be titled Skiing Lessons for Intermediates. Also there will be one more chapter about these two dunderheads, titled Skiing Lessons for Advanced. Just porn basically. I blame Artemis Fortune for mentioning Severus in SKIN TIGHT skiing outfit and my dear editor for THAT image of Harry and Severus BOTH in skin tight skiing outfit. And with a hard on. Well, after this, imagine what the plot (LOL THE WHAT?) will be about.
> 
> Anyways. Thank you for reading this story and pleaaaaaaaaaaaase let me know what you think. I'm dying to hear from you guys!


End file.
